A Christmas Tale
by elayna05
Summary: Lynnette,Liz,Mariano had a good life even if her mom left her and she lives with her dad jess mariano she's happy but what if she meets her dads family and his old love what if she decides to play matchmaker but really plays with fire.read this story of l
1. Explaining

I wrote cruel intentions and things you need to know jess came back but left 1 month after rory came back from washington so he had a kid with his GF in Newyork when he was 17 so he's now 30 years old rory went to yale since jess never broke up rory and dean they are still together but they were on and off again but somethings change as fast as 1..2..3.Lorelai and luke are married of course they still have the dog they have a 2 year old son william and 4 year old daughter Emily so all you need to know so yeah read review hate it dont write im sorry for bad grammer.

A christmas time

_**Well every year,I give thanks to the lord for my dad and how i live a better life most girls who live in N.Y with thier fathers do.Christmas in New york is what i live for its as precious in Fall but in winter its just right the snow always fell on the floor.The christmas lights always shined on the building and trees on town squares. ''Lynn come over here your father will not like his 14 year old daughter wandering the streets'' That was of course Marrissa my father's best friend who knew him since he was 10.Jess Mariano (My dad )and me had the best relationship cause he had me at 16 and loved me even though my mom left. **_

_**''Lynnette,Liz,Mariano you come here before you catch something''**_

_**I looked up at the apartment window she was screaming at as i ran inside. **_

_**''Hey darrel'' **_

_**''Hello Miss Lynnette introuble with Ms,Marrissa again'' **_

_**''no i bet her pregnancy tooken the toll of moodiness'' **_

_**''Goodbye Lynn'''.**_

_**''Mariss'' **_

_**''Pero Nina no entras con tu zapatos on'' **_

_**''Okay mariss where's dad'' **_

_**''On his weekly meeting with your moms lawyer to give money'' **_

_**''dad can handle himself''**_

_**Looking at my reflection,I saw my brown hair up to shoulder cut into layers with little light brown highlights.My eyes were brown like my dads and my skin was tan like my moms.Staring at marrissa she was a beauty her hair was red in locks she had green eyes and had white skin**_

_**''Marrissa tell dad im in his office''.**_

_**Entering the room,Looking at the dull place daddy had two bookshelves filled with books the room was painted dark black and looked like a cave with lamps on.1 desk was filled with pictures 1 with Luke his uncle and his wife lorelai i with him and mariss and then off mom .Mom had crystal hazel eyes and blondish hair and also of me mom and dad then theres was this picture of some girl and dad.She was a beauty pale skin and a few unseen freckles her blue eyes looked like a sea she was wearing a jacket and there was snow in the backround daddy was next to her staring at her. **_

_**''Lynnette daddy has some news for you come out'' **_

_**Leaving the desk alone i walked to daddy who was sitting. **_

_**''Yes dad'' **_

_**''we are going to meet uncle luke for the first time''**_

_**''okay where does he live'' **_

_**''in conneticut''**_

_**''what but that means staying in conneticut for christmas''**_

_**''you will live now go pack we are leaving to night''**_

_**'' a little to early dont ya think right Mariss''**_

_**''no hun meeting your dads family is like buying Bon Bons its impossible''**_

_**''fine whatever ill go pack''**_

_**Staring out of my window i see all the christmas carolers singing and i thought will it be like this in new york.Grabbing a picture of mom dad and me i took the picture of me and my Bff Sara.''dad where are we staying'' ''we'll worry later'' ''but'' he slamed the door meaning end of disscussion.I sighed as i looked around taking in the feeling as i went to say goodbye to marrissa.**_

_**OKay im charmed2degrassi and this is thru the yes of Jess rory and his daughter Lynn sometimes luke and lorelai.My stories are always Jess/Rory so review**_


	2. Meetings

_OKay to my reviewer i did mention the things you asked.Lynn is baisicly 14 and jess is 30 um marissa is 29 And Lynn's mom walked out on them and i was trying to make it seem as if they have a good relationship. okay here's chapter 2._

_Staring at the road as my dad listened to Mettalica which was my favorite band.I looked at a sign that said ''Welcome to Stars Hollow'' my dad was looking at the town.I noticed how he got nervouse what i saw from my window was not very much. _

_''Well Lynn this is our stop Lukes diner''_

_''Dad im sorry if i upset you'' _

_''Babe hun I know you love christmas in New york but its beautiful in Conneticut''_

_''Sure dad well lets meet my uncle''_

_''Cool'' Looking up from where i layed my head on the window i got up and left the car.I had on my red sweater and black jeans my dad walked into the diner as i walked in i heard the diner turn stiff everyone quiet.But what was strange was this Lady in her 40 or 50s and a man around the same age were from the photo dad had. as i stared down at my shoes as i heard everyone being kicked out of the diner as my dad told me to walk upstairs.I knew i cant listen i ran upstairs and into this room.It was a office there was a desk filled with photos i saw one with the lady and man from downstairs then of some kids and all that. but then it was the one picture that caught my intrest was of the same girl in dads photo. He lived here and heas sent back home to live with grandma that was all i knew but this girl seemed so important to dad._

_Jess P.O.V_

_Seeing luke staring at me and so did lorelai was not why i came why i came was for luke to meet lynn. _

_''Uncle luke hey lorelai'' _

_''um who was the kid'' _

_''my daugther'' _

_''she looks older to be 10'' _

_''she's 14'' _

_''what you had her at 17 jess did you quit school'' _

_''no i finished its just i want you to meet her''_

_''bring her down''_

_''Lynn come down''_

_''coming dad''_

_She popped out as i felt her gaze towards luke and lorelai._

_''Lynn this is luke and lorelai''_

_''im lynn well of course duh''_

_''wheres your mom''_

_''walked out on us''_

_''sorry'' I knew the hurt in the eyes she always says she can handle it but i know she cant._

_''Babe go around town''_

_She walked out as i took a coffe pot and served the first costumor that came in._

_Lynns P.O.V_

_What i see in this town is not normal its a sweet town but its was too sweet i see people dancing and people skipping the snow was beautiful. I looked down at my book as i read i bumped into someine as i dropped the book and the girl i bumped into said sorry ._

_''here oh you like hemmingway i think he's a bore''_

_I got a look at her book. ''Ayn Ryand is a political Nut that was what my dad taught me''_

_''then he's a nut but dont worry wont tell''I looked at her she was the girl in the photo she knew my dad i said bye as i hurried off and walked away to the diner._

_Rory P.O.V_

_When i looked into her eyes it was like looking into Jess's eyes but i heard someone behind me and arms curl around my waist.As i smiled my fake smiled at my boyfriend dean he was cute but not hot i was with him for 15 year and we were on and off again for some years. I smiled over at lukes when i saw the same dark figure i last saw 14 years ago as i told dean to meet me at the megaplex in Hartford.The girl i met earlier ran inside looking at the guys and asking question they seemed out of town.Walking off not wanting to know if that was the boy who broked my wrist or broked me as my mom put it.I stepped on a paper as i reached down to see a picture of me and my mom around spring like the one jess took._

_Jess P.O.V_

_Looking up at lorelai that night as she was waiting for luke was hard lynn baisicly had some music and movies alike to lorelai. _

_''sorry lorelai but classic are good but newbies are better''_

_''no willy wonka wizard of ozz pretty in pink all classics''_

_''yeah but many movies like I robot and bad boys are good right dad''_

_''you know what i like classics like lorelai and newbies''_

_''no fun'' She threw a fry at me as i threw a ice at her and she smiled smugly._

_''lorelai come on''_

_''okay um bye lynn bye jess''_

_''daddy im going to read in my room'' I stared at her as she ran up the stairs but i continued to wipe down the tables as i felt rory there with me. I looked up to see her but her hair in waves and she had bangs._

_''jess hey um i didnt know you wereback''_

_''yeah um i like you to meet someone Lynn come meet someone'' She came down ''rory lynn my daughter'' _

_'''wow a daughter i cant belive it''_

_''yeah um yeah''_

_''lynn you dropped this'' She handed 1 of my photos of rory. i looked at lynn as she grabbed it and ran off._

_''so jess wow you lool great what do you do''_

_''im a editor and book reviewer''_

_''great im a editor too well i better leave my boyfriend is waiting at our house''_

_''sure'' I just looked as she walked to her car.Sighing i sat in my the chair looking at the stairs._

_(please mind if the ending is weak im tired so review review and review review and review)_


	3. FIGHT Dinner from hell

_IM gonna write does anyone have myspace just let me know to see if you guys can contact me in my accoun t about some grammer skills or ideas for future chapter i dont want to ruin the storie for other reviewer who read my story okay so ciao_

_CHapter3 _

_''Wake up come on Lynn'' Looking up at my dads face as he woke me up for us to go see my grandmother.I shaked my head at him as i hid under my blanket and slept _

_''Nope lynn up get up''_

_''No dad come on''_

_''fine'' I heard my dad walk away as i smiled at myself for a job well done.Then i felt some water on my back as i shouted dad. I got up and saw my dad with a glass of cold water with his stupid grin he handed me my black jeans and B.E.P shirt.While i grabbed it and he left i walked out having my black leather jacket in hand. _

_''LUke im dying please i need my coffe i need my vitamins''_

_''Im not gonna be part of your death''_

_''But ill die happy''_

_I smiled at the bickering cause it reminded me of the relationship between My dad and Mariss._

FLASHBACK

Jess was sitting in the chair infront of the kitchen counter Mariss came out seeing a pot of coffe. Shewent to grab it but jess pushed it towards him as he started shaking his head.

''marrissa no coffe today''

''hell no jess come on i need some for work those kids kill me''

''well ill not be responsible for the death of you and your child so no'' She grabbed a cup of water and pour it on Jess's head.

end flashback

_I sat down next to Lorelai as she layed her head down as she was dying with every waking moment.I saw luke go into the back and got up and went to the counter i served myself a cup and then lorelai as i passed it to her with a peace offering smile. _

_''thank you Im Lorelai Jess's supposed aunt and your aunt''_

_''Im Lynn your Niece''_

_''Well you have to meet my daughters and son your..Cou..New friends''_

_''cool my dads waiting for me by Miss patty bye''_

_Running out as i spotted my dad talking with a guys 5 inches taller than him. as they argued my dad never got pissed in front of me. Only 2 times when i was 4 and he fought with my drunk mother then when i was 10 and mariss boyfriend hit her.He got shoved by the guy as my dad stood calmly then the guy punched my dad who landed on the floor.Waiting for him to get up i ran to him and started to see my dads nose bleeding and a bruise forming near his cheeck._

_''Whos this jess your slut'' _

_''dont call me a slut im not anyones slut im his daughter so leave us alone or i will scream'' He walked away glaring at my dad as i stook out my hand and he held it smiling at me.But he almost lost his legs and fell i remember when he fought marissas Bf he baisicly injured my dad the most.So i put my arm around his shoulder as we walked to the diner.Entering i heard lorelai Gasp and lukes shout _

_''Dean got in my way''_

_''whos dean was it the guy who punched you''_

_''Yeah hun i need a bag of ice for this bruise and a paper for the nose''_

_''sure dad'' I kissed his cheeck as i ran off to get the stuff._

_Jess P.O.V_

_''What really happened''_

_''i saw dean talking with someone and he saw me coming up to me talking about rory and me so i talked and said i had no intentions of doing anything so he shoved and then punched'' _

_Lorelai put her lips on the cup as she spoke with ease like she was a phycologist. _

_''well dean was jealous of your and rory relationship and even though there still dating seeing you will bring sore spots''_

_''they are still together''_

_''yep amazing ''_

_''yah i better go liz can be an ass with punctuation''_

_''dad'' I saw as lynn handed me the bag of ice and the paper grabbing the ice she put it by my cheeck and it felt like a popsicle on my skin.She put it there tightly as she laughed at my babish antics._

_''we better go bye'' As we walked out._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Hearing dean murmmering while i was reading was hard to control i looked over him as he smiled those eyes didnt softhened though.He sighed as i got up and hugged him he looked upset but i just smiled and left the house.I loved him now i just feel careness for him looking up i saw Jess and Lynn walking out of lukes. _

_''Jess Lynn hey guys'' _

_''rory hey'' _

_''hey ouch what happened jess''_

_''he got beaten up by some guy''_

_''who ''_

_''some guy named dean''_

_''what'' I looked at jess as he told lynn to get in and they left whereever they were going.No wonder dean was pissed off he hit jess and if i found out he knew i would get pissed off.I walked back to my house as i opened the door and saw dean watching lord of the rings for the1000 time literily.he smiled at me as i glared at him._

_''you are a complete asshole how could you hit jess''_

_''no you are not blaming that on me''_

_''dean dont play stupid(for once in his life)and tell me who went to jess''_

_''me but ''_

_''who started the arguement''_

_'me but he as..''_

_''who threw the first punch''_

_''me but he deserved he totally came back for you''_

_''or maybe for his family because's its christmas and he wants luke to meet his daughter lynn so yeah i think that is a major reason''_

_'' no he just payed that girl to be his daughter''_

_''omg i cant belive you just said that that is his daughter dean you know what ill be at my moms dont look for me or call me cause ill ignore you''_

_I walked out as i saw this white wonderland of snow infront of me damn i love christmas in starshollow.I smiled at miss patty and babette who were gossiping i smiled at kirk as i walked to lukes to have a coffe._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_Looking at the house where liz lived was beyond me it was a house an actual house not a apartment it had lights all over the house and decorations.we knocked to see my aunt tina answer it her hair was blond like her mom but had brown eyes like her dad._

_''Hey Jess hey Lynn mom theyre here''_

_''Jessie Lynnette come here hug liz''_

_''hey mom'' ''hey grandma''_

_I hugged grandma as i saw a puppy in tina's hands it was a golden retriver. _

_''oh babe you like his name is shakie''_

_''why shakie''_

_''shakesspere of course''_

_''oh'' I sat on the couch to see beers on the table i knew liz quit because of tina but T.J was still a drinker.Looking at tina as she watched the show on her tv it was one of those old mtv stuff and i saw a old video of Black eyed peas called shut up.I heard tina and she had a voice i heard liz call me. Entering i see her hand me a box i looked at her as she smiled the warm smile she always did whenever she spoiled me.Tucking it away in my purse i hugged her and walked back ready to start our family dinner._

_We came home to the diner to see luke talking with lorelai as they argued about emily's ballet classes.Lorelai stopped as she saw me and handed me a cup of coffe with the same smile i gave her this mourning. _

_''hey jess Hey lynn how was dinner''_

_''Fine liz is a cool grandmother'' I climbed up the stairs and went to my dads room the same desk that always had the picture on it was there with the same pictures .Brushing my hand over the wood while brushing it got caught in one of his folder with important paper.I opened it to see some stories he like to write alot his handwriting was beautiful the Y and G were always curved so were the E but the I was cute.I smiled at the dedication page to my beautiful daughter Lynnette and to my first love Rory Gilmore.He wrote that in every dedication page for every story he does._

_''Babe go change into sweats we're going to dinner with Luke and co so hurry up''_

_''sure dad whos going''_

_''Lorelai emily will rory dean sookie and jackson also there kid davie''_

_''wait dean no dad he beat you up''_

_''babe guess what i dont care so hurry up wear a nice shirt''_

_''which one the Usher one or the B.e.P that says My humps ''_

_''no i was thinking the green metallica shirt but the B.E.P ones is cool''_

_''sure'' i changed as i thought one thing this îs gonna be the the dinner from hell and ill love it._

_okay this chapter is ok dokey so yeah um if do nhot like dont hate so ciao_


	4. it is truly the dinner from hell

_My dad looked at the house where they lived it was big he felt lumps fall in his throat.Knocking on the door i saw rory answer it her smile was bright and she looked happy. Entering the house i see dean talking with some guy as he turned around with a smile it turned into a frown my clothes wernt cheery.It was my black metalica shirt(the same one jess had) and some black jeans.I smiled a grin as i walked in to the kitchen to see lorelai and luke talking as some lady cooked. _

_''sookie you remembered jess and this is his daughter Lynnette''_

_''hey jess hi lynn nice to meet you''_

_''hi sookie''_

_''hi sookie'' I sat on the chair as my dad stared at me then saying if i could go into an office.She said yes as i walked inside of the room i saw the desk it was filled with pictures of rory with lorelai or luke then with some kids with sookie and dean.But i noticed diffrent smiles i picked up one with her with dean and another with lorelai.She wore this smile with dean that was fake.I searched through her stuff i know wrong but i couldnt resist than all the way in the bottom i see a picture of my dad in lukes with luke as i smiled she still likes him.I wanted to smile but i knew if i wanted rory as my mom i had to get rid of the stick (dean).So playing matchmaker will be hard i looked thru deans side as i saw a picture of dean with a girl.I saw the date in the back it was 2 days ago he was cheating all i need to do is well learn where to set matchmaking._

_The dinner started as i heard some talking then deans mouth started. _

_''so jess having any one night stands lately or are you not cheating on your wife ''_

_I flipped out i was about to yell but my dad had to hold me back hearing a few remarks luke rory and jess looking pissed but holding it in but the final straw was the next comment he made._

_''so how much did you pay the whore to play your daughter'' Basicly everyone flipped out but luke and jess had a few words to exchange.My dad than started shouting and it got ugly._

_''okay i will kick your ass now if i my daughter wasnt here but you have no right saying that about lynn she is my daughter real she is real you need to know that i cazme for family n othing else but me and lynn will be leaving now'' He left saying bye and grabbed his jacket and slamed the door i said bye as i glared at dean with pure anger.Getting my jacket i see my dad with his hands on his face._

_''dad are you ok''_

_''yep are you hun im sorry of what he said''_

_''its okay i like it here''_

_He started the car this was truly the dinner from hell._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Everyone left as i started to clear the table my hair tied as dean tried to kiss me.But i of course moved he pissed me off today he was smiling as i glared at him._

_''what''_

_''well lets see you made a fool of yourself in dinner and made the rudest remark ever even tristan knew when to stop i glared at you after the mom crack 'wheres the ho who had your child is she hiding cause of this Horrific daughter of your' everyone knew you were calling lynn a Ho so stop okay i cant belive you embarresed me insulted my family and probaly made my mom cry cause of the 16 remark 'i think anybody who had a kid at 16 is a whore,ho,slut or a hooker' did you forget my mom was there or she had me at 16 im so mad at you dean im going to my room sleep on the couch''_

_I ran to my room as i stared at a picture of me and dean as i dropped it in the drawer._

_God this was one hell of a dinner this was the dinner of hell._


	5. frosty and rudolph the upsetting news

_OKay heres chapter 5 and i know short chapters the shorter the morer,_

_My dad was pissed off at dean as always and mariss is coming today.Getting up and looking over dads bed i see a note saying he went to get mariss.Today im gonna start planning how to break dean and her up.But my timing isnt always right see my dad and me both have bad timing .So i went to take a bath and started to go downstairs,I saw lorelai humming rudolpn to annoy luke.Smiling as luke left,I gave lorelai some coffe as i walked out wanting to be alone. I ran to the gazzebo waiting for a miracle to happen i sat thinking of the first time mariss and dad talked about santa._

_Flashback_

_Marissa handed a young Lynn a cup of coco.As she sat lynn on her lap starting to talk her favorite christmas memory._

_"well before i moved here i lived in a cottage in south carolina always dreaming to go to new york and my mom told me bunches of stories of all the santa tales.See santa is a old man and has many name like Chris Kringle and St.Nick but he's known as santa clause in U.S.A."_

_"what does he look like and does"_

_"Well he's fat and wears a red suit he has a face that shines like a ruby and delivers gift to the nicest children in the whole world and thats what he does for christmas so my mom would sing me christmas carols for me to sleep at night''_

_"cool daddy your home" Lynn said as she saw her dad enter covered in snow._

_"daddy what is your favorite christmas memory'"_

_"well princess i never had a true christmas in my life but i do have a favorite christmas character"_

_"who daddy"_

_"well rudolph thats who see he was a red nose reindeer"_

_"daddy your silly a reindeer cant have a red nose"_

_"says who who do you think guided santa thru the night_

_See we have dasher, dancer,prancer,and vixen and we also have comet, cupid, dander and blitzen but do you recall the most famouse reindeer of all'"_

_As mariss started singing, "_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer (reindeer) Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb) And if you ever saw it (saw it) You would even say it glows (like a flash light) All of the other reindeer (reindeer) Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinochio) They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph) Play in any reindeer games (like Monopoly) Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say (Ho Ho Ho) Rudolph with your nose so bright Won't you guide my sleigh tonight? Then all the reindeer loved him (loved him) And they shouted out with glee (yippee) "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer (reindeer) You'll go down in history!" (like Columbus) _so if you hear something that sounded like that think of rudolph."_

_"you know who i like"_

_"who Mariss"_

_"well Frosty of course see he was a snowman who came to life when they put a special hat on him see "_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul, With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say, He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day. There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found. For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around. O, Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be, And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me. Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go. Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump, Over the hills of snow.' _See now go to sleep hunny"_

_End of Flash back_

_I smiled at myself as i looked over to see rory walking towards me. _

_''Lynn hey''_

_''hey rory''_

_''look im sorry about dean he had no right so what are you smiling at'"_

_"some christmas memory i always loved christmas see my dad makes it seem so fun when my mom left it was around christmas so he makes every christmas special."_

_''my dad stop going to our christmas parties when i was 7 so i stopped beliveing santa when he left where's jess anyway''_

_''picking up mariss''_

_''who''_

_''á friend of the family she so cool''_

_''Cool im going to say hi to my mom bye lynn''_

_''bye rory''_

_I looked at the bus stop remembering what my dad said how the last time he saw my mom she was going into a bus implying she was going to a bar.Moving away from the gazzebo i saw my dad staring at mariss and her 2 kids Crystal and Ember.She was having a boy this time as i ran to them. _

_''Mariss omg i missed you''_

_''Lynn look at you havent changed at all look at this town guys come on''_

_We enter the diner as lorelai stared at us her face full of tears she went to the bathroom as rory sat there sobbing a phone by her ear as she kept repeating No.Luke followed lorelai in the bathroom as jess walked over rory and hugged her as she cried on the phone her head leaning against jess's shoulder as mariss went upstairs not wanting her kids to see i stood there wondering why she cryed._

_Why they cryed was because of a sudden death ,It seemed that Christopher rory's dad died of a crash dean by her as he smiled no one noticed but me and dad.Rory looked like a mess her hair was in pony tail as she wiped her red puffy eyes dad and me had so many black shirts it was amazing but we had to buy new clothes for this funeral.Then hearing a phone ring dean left rory side to pick up the phone dad moved behin her as he touched her shoulder her mom's arm wrapped around rorys arm. After the funeral is where came the hard part rory was walking with dean as he said he had to meet some important people he left.Dad went to get coffe for her and lorelai._

_''oh hey marissa i never been rightly aquainted with you im rory this is my mom lorelia''_

_''hello im sorry for your loss''_

_Luckly it was the 1st week of december looking sadly at rory i want upstaris for some sleep._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Looking at the sky i made a silent prayer my mom cryed herself to sleep with luke on her side as the kids had no clue what was up.I never could hold in what i felt my eyes were puffy as i walked out in shorts shivering cold i went to the bridge my place to think dean wasnt home yet but as i entered the bridge i saw jess hi hand was holding a thermus as he heard my footsteps and said._

_"want some coffe''_

_we talked about thing and his life as it got to me_

_''so still with dean for 15 years wow i cant belive it that much''_

_''we've been off and on again so not that long anyway what was her name''_

_''Lynns mom was named jessica ''_

_''wow ''_

_'' im sorry for your dad and so near christmas''_

_''thanks jess i better go''_

_''yeah'' He got up as he held out his hand for me to get up.As he pulled me up i kissed him into a long and pasionate kiss which was met to be.I silently cursed myself as i let go and ran to my house.Entering it i heard some noise from our room as i ran up there to see a girl next to him both naked as i felt tears falling once again. _

_''rory baby''_

_'' you cheating asshole how could you do this to me no ''_

_''baby ''_

_''dont baby me im leaving''_

_I ran out and to my house i cant belive it im so angry at the world.I finally slipped on ice as i heard someone come to me as they held my arm._

_''rory are you ok''_

_''no dean's cheating on me''_

_I cryed on his shoulder as he rubbed my back i remember earlier as i ran away from him and to my house knocking the doors like a wild women. I saw my mom as i hugged her and cryed on her shoulder her eyes puffy as i said that dean was cheating on me she kept on saying asshole as i cryed on her shoulder._

_Jess P.O.V_

_Not knowing why dean was cheating all i knew was rory was hurt and dean caused her pain she sticked with dean for a easy and safe relationship but what she got was a life full of misery i opened the door of the diner as i saw mariss talking to pette her ex husband but still dating.She saw my face as she hunged up. _

_''whats up jess''_

_''nothing marissa so how are you''_

_''Jess dont lie''_

_''rory kissed me and then ran and she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her god im gonna crack open his damn head''_

_I walked to my room before she replied to my reply.\_

_Okay i know sad making her pain go on but you will read the rest._


	6. the burning

_okay dokey now read review and read._

_Staring at my dad as he slept was not what i wanted to do for today we were going to a ice skating rink in hartford.Walking into the bathroom as i heard the diner door close and open and the stairs up to the diner creaking as the door from the apt slamed._

_''what the hell who's there''_

_''hey lynn its me lorelai where jess''_

_''In his bed sleeping like a log why''_

_''no reason jess get up get up now jess come on''_

_I heard my dad mummble under his breath as i laughed my eyes looking in the mirror as i aplied some eye liner i then heard my dad curse lorelai as she said ''rory dean cheating kill dean now''_

_Smiling i realized dean must of been messing around and rory interuppeted omg she must be crying her eyes out .Hearing the door slam as lorelai and jess left the diner.Now i decided to get some coffe first of all and then go for a walk.Now knowing luke closed the diner cause of the sudden death i started walking around smiling at the town. _

_''hey ''_

_I turn to see some kid his hair was sandy blonde and he had bue like glass eyes he was cute and looked totally hot._

_''hey im erin''_

_''im lynn im new to town so hi''_

_''yeah you look lost''_

_''yeah im looking for a bookstore''_

_''um there next to the music store''_

_''thanks erin'' I smiled as i walked off trying to suppresse my laughter._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Waking up was not easy all i remember is the pain that was caused last night.Grabbing coffe and walking out was the least of my worries he did some bad things before but not like this.Seeing my house well now knowing he is moving out cause grandma and grandpa leased it for me.Opening the door i felt a huge weight being added on my shoulders.Looking around i saw dean and his eyes filled with anger as he jumped and started screaming._

_''where the hell were you rory and dont lie to me i know you''_

_''dont you dare dean listen how could you cheat on me you know i will find out''_

_''Dont you ever put me down'' I ran up the stairs as he said this grabbing my clothes i heard the stairs as he ran into the room.He grabbed my wrist as i struggled to get out of his grasp he then thrust me up to a wall as he slapped me leaving a red mark he then kissed me as i pushed him off.Grinning at me was baisicly what got me angry but as he got up and pointed his finger at me as he said _

_''i will always be there in your mind and heart so dont run from me''_

_he walked out as i slided down the floor as i sobbed silently to myself he better be gone his asshole looking self my eyes were red and then i heard my mom screaming my name.I ran downstairs to see her and jess as she saw me she put her hand over her mouth as she cried silently reaching up to me and hugging me as tears just well left us.Jess was there looking at me i noticed the mirror and saw the bruises that form on my cheeck and the red eyes started to clear up i just stared at jess as he frowned._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_My eyes water at the sound of her voice but i held it in my mom was on the phone and had urgency to talk to me.My eyes were red as i held the phone to my ears this was our phone conversation._

_''mom what do you want''_

_''to tell you to come back with me we could hang out and be GFs''_

_''no you left us now im leaving you now dont dare call me again''_

_I looked up to see rory with dad as i sat down clearing my voice as i smiled at them i noticed rory's eyes were saden i never knew why but i always felt some people are in pain._

_I didnt want to let go of her eyes she looked so sad but she was also bruised i knew what would fix this.Grabbing a coffe cup and serving some for her and me.I slided it to her as she smiled a warm smile at me.But she drank it and left smiling at me and dad.He looked at me as he went up the stairs i knew he decided to stay.I walked up the stairs following him._

_''dad you like her addmitt it to her but your to scared dad''_

_''not now i need to call your mom''_

_''why''_

_''she suieing for custody''_

_''no she never cared before why now''_

_''babe relax''_

_''no no im not going with her she left us not the other way around daddy dont let her take me''_

_'' not now babe she has enough money to take you from me'' i walked out wanting to feel the pain._

_Rory P.O..V_

_MY eyes looked over the sheets i found them in i looked at the jeans he bought me and the bras he touched looking at all the pictures of him.MY tears fell silently as i grabbed the sheets,bras,jeans,and photos.Putting them in a pile in the front of my yard as i saw his cell and watch his car keys as i put them in a pile.I got one of the tin can container and the gas as i spilled some in the thing.Crying my eyes out as i grabbed some of his documents and i saw it right there a picture of the girl with him that night i grabbed it. my eyes watered as i put a match in the pile of clothes than of his documents and the stuf as i cryed and smiled .i felt arms around me as jess's as i cryed on his shoulder as he stared at the fire i knew my love just burned out like that i sobbed and i cryed i even hit jess's chest.My tear were all falling and i knew that jess was here._

_he brought me in my house as he turned my radio on to this channel that played classics as i heard ashanti's song Foolish. Looking at jess as he smiled at me his eyes were red he was upset i got up as i looked at him. _

_''whats up''_

_''she's gonna take her away from me''_

_''what she is''_

_''yah''_

_Looking at him i felt this surge of love but me being me i ignored it i heard as a song from one of my moms fave's band played Evanescence.Smiling at him i gave him a hugg he was upset and i couldnt resit as i cryed listening to the end of the song he held me._

_He kissed my forhead as he left my house._


	7. the dream

_Looking past everything was hard but i never thought seeing my dad work so much just cause of my mom.It was christmas eve and we were gonna be late for the shark pitt meaning the gilmore's house.My eyes looked at the clock it was almost time to meet them at rory's house._

_''Dad god come on we are gonna make everyone else late''_

_''oh you do not know lorelai she lives to torture her mother''_

_I sighed at him as i grabbed his keys and arm and shut the lights off.We met them to see rory frowns and lorelai's grin .We all got in the car as we put on a radio station lorelai just smiled at the song it was 'bring me to life ' by evanescence.She started singing as i held in my laughter as my dad laughed she sang horribly_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life.

_Lorelai look at jess with death glares as he frowned and looked at me.as i laughed at his frown than a other evanescence song came out 'going under'.As lorelai sang and rory sang along with a sad face._

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

_We saw the house it was huge but as i got out i felt lorelai ad rory go infront of us luke holding will and dad holding emily._

_''you ring the door bell''_

_''theyre your parents''_

_''your theyre favorite''_

_''your closer''_

_''your closest''_

_''your the one who likes the maids''_

_''your the one who had a ex who met dad and he almost killed him''_

_''your the one emily kept saying you liked luke ''_

_As luke reached and rang the doorbell as a maid answered she smiled at lorelai and rory._

_''hello they are waiting for all of you''_

_Rory P.O.V_

_My mom smiled at us as she stared up ahead and saw her parents waiting with the drink cart by them._

_''hello lorelai hello rory and company''_

_''hi grandma grandpa''_

_''so lorelai how are you and luke and wheres our other favorite grandchilds'' I saw as jess handed emily to grandma and luke handed will to grandpa.I always frowned at grandma with emily cause i never got to be with her when i was young._

_''lets sit down''_

_We ate and talked but grandpa was intristed in jess's job as we left after grandma pestered emily and will with candies from thier tree._

_''thank god we made it thru that dinner'' My mom said as she got in the car me in the back with will and em._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_I woke up with the smell of dad making coffe looking over the kitchen he smiled at me.Getting up,i took a quik shower and got dressed dad smiled at me._

_''merry christmas babe''_

_''merry christmas dad'' He handed me 8 gift i only ever got 3 and 1 from sara._

_''what are these''_

_''gifts'' I glared at dad as he looked away. I opened 1 it was a a box full of daddy's book.Opening the card i read _

_Dear,babe_

_These are my books publised and new just for you forever\ LOve dad_

_I smiled at dad as i opened all the gifts from lorelai rory luke marissa liz and sara the last 1 were from 1 person i didnt even know well i knew her but i didntwant it.1 was from mom as i look at dad his smiled turn to a frown.I opened it to see a frame with a picture of her and me when i was a baby.I cryed in my hand as my dad hugged me so hard his face was twisted into a frown._

_''babe ignore it get the gifts we got for the danes/gilmores clan''_

_We got the gift and left for the house seeing everyone spread the christmas cheer.Entering the house we heard rory on the phone talking to someone while smiling .My eyes wander around as we saw everyone open gifts.I handed lorelai,luke,emily,will and rory their gifts as she hunged up.Lorelai got a coffe cup that said 'Coffe Addict'.Luke got a baseball hat that said 'winning isnt everything for you'.We got Will a action figure and a doll for emily but what we got for rory speeched her it was a neclace made of gold with diamond that made out the number 16.She hugged me and jess as she handed jess the gift from them i also handed dad my gift. As he smiled at me and rory._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_We were getting ready to leave but we were coming back we had to get our other things and say goodbye to people.Dad looked at the road as he switched radio stations we finally got to the apartment got packed got everything and said goodbye to mariss .when we got to that moment my eyes started to water so did hers she was hugging my dad he offered for her to come with us but i knew she had a life here she hugged me as i cryed on her shoulder.We left after all our goodbyes and bacl into startshollow we went._

_Rory P.O.V_

_It was the night that jess left when i started to get spooked my eyes wandered around my house every moment.Seeing that no ones was there i got scared i need a walk that night so i walked to the bridge but every direction i heard leaves rustle.I heard footsteps i thought it was jess but i heard deans voice._

_''dean what are you doing''_

_'' I told you i was gonna haunt you''_

_''Dean dont you dare'' He grabbed my arm as he kissed me i pushed him off as i walked away he catched up and pushed me in the water as he grabbed me up and kissed me.I pushed him off as i ran to the diner not seeing him anywhere near me i started crying knocking on the wall and entering the diner i ran to the apartment.As i sighed at pushed all of the pictures of me and dean i went into the bathroom to see myself mascara smeared under my eyes and eyeshadow and my lips swollen from his kiss.I opened the fosset and splashed water on the reflection and i hit the mirror with my palm as i felt the glass enter my hand and blood spilling on the sink as i slid down the floor and cryed._

_Jess P.O.V_

_We enter the apartment looking at all the pictures of rory and dean on the floor we entered the bathroom to see mirror shatered and the sink filled with blood i saw rory sprayed against the floor her hair in the running water of the bathroom and her hand filled with blood on thefloor as i grabbed her and set some paper on her hand her eyes fluttered as she stared at me.My eyes were looking at her she cryed on my chest as she looked at me her face finally stopped looking like she was dead.I kissed her forhead and hugged her trying not to ask questions._

_&&&&&&&&88888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Lorelai P.O.V_

_My daughter crieing into my chest was not what i expected jess brought her asleep saying to ask her.I heard her say all these things and then i notciced what was up it was dean._

_''mom help me i cant sleep alone without noise mom im scared he will come for me im scared mom look at me he was always a liar but he never gave up on me he still loves me he left scars mommy i need you''_

_That is it i hugged her as i cursed myself for trusting him 14 years ago .Now that scumbag is making her scared_

_''stay here you shouldnt stay home alone''_

_Rory P.O.V_

_I went to bed as i looked at me who am i im stronger than this.Looking over my bed seeing all these stuff that reminded me off dean.Why did he have to leave these scars setting down in my bed i fell asleep._

_I looked over at my bed as i saw these scars of red,My eye water as i realized it was my own what dean left in my heart.I slided down the floor crying as i felt a hand brush over my shoulder i looked over to see my mom in a purple gown_

_''babe get up your gonna mess up this dress'' _

_''mom what are you talking about im wearing jeans'' I looked over at my mirror to see my hair in curls and a white gown.My mom over me smiling repeating a sentence that was awful_

_''i always knew you and dean would get married'' Turning around ready to scream at my own mother,She wasnt theres like that she dissapeared as i layed in my bed with tears looking at the roof.Then i saw trees and then i sat up to see dean in the alter by a minister looking around i saw everyone smiling as tears fell down my cheecks.Walking down the aisle, lukes arms around mines as i reached the alter my fear became true.Then i heard screaming to see me and dean dancing in a ballroom.He was smiling a devil smile as i let go and ran to the bathroom to see Jess waiting there his hands in his pocket.Walking up to him,He smiled as he held me in a tight hug i started crying._

_''rory come here now'' Looking up i see jess holding me strongly as dean came to me with a knife in his hand tears started to pour down my face and i stared at a mirror near us to see lynn crying just as much but with a lady holding her telling her to shut up.Tearing up i saw dean stab jess as he let me go i screamed and let him fall with me by him as i told him to wake up._

_''No dean why did you do that no dean no omg jess come back'' Dean came near me as he grabbed my arms and marked a D with the knife. he pushed me to the floor as i held jess so hard not wanting him to leave closing my eyes,i heared some sobbing i opened to see a garden with a coffin in the front.i was in black clothes seeing lynn standing in the front next to luke and mom crying her eyes out dean next to me as he smiled.I realized this was jess's funeral my tears started as i sobed uncontrolaby i was once again in my own house not moms but mines and my face was wet with tears as i saw dean with a girl about 11 hitting her i ran towards them as i yealled stop he didnt he just pushed me.She looked like me and mom so she was our daughter i tried running toward but he pushed me every out i screamed for help and what i saw was my mom in my house bleeding a pale she was dead.I screamed so hard i saw luke next to her bleeding too with will and emily next to them crying as lynn held them.No more tears i told myself but they kept coming as i heard another scream i saw dean come out with the girl my daughter bleeding she sat up hugging me as i cryed she was bruised up and bloody.Again i stared my self in the mirror as i saw dean next to me kissing me on my forhead._

_''you deserved it babe'' Looking at myself i realized what he ment and i felt dirty.My eyes were tired from crying as i threw water at the mirror than smashed it as i felt pain and then dean came in pushing me as i was thrown unconsious from hitting the tub.Then i felt the air in my skin as i opened them to see me falling from a building to the floor as i tryed to scream nothing left then i was close to the floor my sleeping gown flowing like my hair as i finally got my voice to scream._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' _

_I felt my throw a pillow to the mirror and it hit it as i cryed hearing footsteps,luke came in with mom as my head dropped to my shoulder.My eyes looked at everyone as i cryed hard in her shoulder she left after bring me icecream but i didnt want to sleep not after what happened in my dream.Sneaking out was not what i did but i needed to do this,Running to jess's place i knocked so hard at the glass as jess came down his eyes sleepy.He opened the door and i hugged him hard enough for me to guess because he fell to the ground my tear silently fell on his shirt.He carefully rubbed my head as he sat me down to get me coffe i never wanted to think of that dream ever again.Hearing the radio being turned on to the station i heard my immortal again think of what she was singing i did care for dean for everything.Never wanting to cry again thats what i wanted but my eyes were again begining to water as jess came to me hugging me._

_''what a matter''_

_''i had a dream it was horrible'' I explained it as he hugged me he cared for me i never felt so alone or scared._

_Well look as all of you know i had a story called 'secret intentions' the sequal to cruel intentions i deleted because i felt like it no where so im thinking of rewriting it but no alex.but dean does come back. and please review i beg you._


	8. The first day and The deal

_okay here's the contniue of the story please _

_I knew i shouldnt be smiling at this image of rory in my dads shoulder in his bed.See my plans were working without me actually having a plan.I lyed down on my bed as i heard rock music from my headphone my dad inrolled me into starshollow high.And i started next week what joy i was being filled with as i slept and hoped for things to be better._

_1 week later_

_Dad was walking around on the phone with the person that he was working a book.As he tossed me my leather jacket,a red t-shirt that said ''New york is never filled with innocent people'' in black and a dark pair of jeans.He hanged up after a long discussion,He looked me over as he said you are ready for the highschool of hell.My eyes looked at my dad as he grinned at me and we walked down the stairs to see a new rory.She had her hair in waves and she wore a smiled that showed her teeth.Her blue eyes which were filled with tears these past weeks were shining like the ocean._

_''Hi rory hey lorelai''_

_''hey lynn omg you look like your ready for your first day in starshollow high''_

_''cant wait'' My voice dripping with sarcasm as i served myself some coffe and lorelai and rory smiled at me as i handed them the coffe pot.My dad looked at the clock and shooed me off as i smiled at him._

_The bell rang and i was late for my homeroom,i didnt know who the teacher was or where the classroom was._

_''you look lost'' i smiled knowing it was erin he looked so cute._

_''hey lynn''_

_''hey erin and yes im lost i dont know where 2b2 is''_

_''oh its 2 doors down in the left''_

_''so i was close''_

_''in a heartbeat'' _

_''i have to go if im anymore late ill die''_

_Waving goodbye,i walked into the classroom to see the teacher staring at me.As i took a seat in the front next to a girl with blonde hair and a guy with sandy blonde hair._

_''okay its good to see everyone here and you who came in must be Lynnette Mariano stand up and introduce yourself''_

_''Hello im lynn mariano im from newyork and my dad used to live here'' I sat down quietly as possible as people started talking again the bell rang as i grabbed my schedule.This girl stood infront of me she had read curls and wore black clothes i saw er book bag and saw these pins for bands._

_''Im charlie ''_

_''lynn'' I held my hand out as she shoock it i look over my schedule and saw these rooms._

_''excuse me do you know any of these rooms''_

_''yeah you all have them with me ill show you around''_

_After school i walked with charlie to the diner as she said what she did she was pretty cool for a rocker she loved all of the bands i did.We enter the diner to hear lorelai's begging._

_''I need my coffe lukey pleasy i need my medicine for me to carry all the burden'' He nodded his head as he went to the kitchen i grabbed a red coffe cup and served some coffe as she mouthed out thank you._

_''Hey charlie do you want some coffe''_

_''sure lynn but ill have decaf'' I nodded my head as i heard the door open to see rory and my dad with will and emily in hand.charlie sat next to kirk who was eating another batch of a burger.i slided her the cup as i intoduced her to my dad_

_''hey daddy this is charlie she's a friend from school charlie this is my dad jess mariano and this is rory gilmore and her mom lorelai'' _

_''hello everyone i need to go but ill see you at my house for us to study''_

_I heard some screaming to turn around to see luke come out saying things about the stove._

_Rory P.O.V_

_i stared at my mom as she looked at emily while she stood i felt better everyone thinks the bruises he left were healed.Because my eyes are looking like sapphires and my smiled was so bright and beautiful thats what they thoughts Ive been back in this house for a week and i feel like a burden i saw my mom look at me as she started to speak._

_''babe do you want to have a movie night like old time i can get willy wonka and the junk food we can invite lynn and said the kids to luke and jess how about it''_

_''i like the idea we havent had one for the longest time''_

_''ok'' I saw as she left to change a crying will taking emily with her i walked out with a book in hand and was on my way to the bridge when i was there i saw jess laying down on the bridge with a book in his chest as he stared at the night sky as i got closer i noticed he was upset as i sat near him.he sat up looking at me._

_''hey rory how are you''_

_''fine anyway i was wondering if lynn can come to a movie night with me and my mom tonight''_

_''yeah ill ask her but im okay with it''_

_I smiled at him a real smile as i read my book as he looked in te water._

_''rory when you kissed me did it mean something'' Of course it did but it was to soon to start dating i looked at him and i lied._

_''no it was a moment of lust my mom must be worried i should go'' as i left i swear i heard him say 'i love you' But i shaked the feeling as i walked home to see luke leave with the kids and mom run up the step maybe coming from doose's and the reanting place._

_''hey babe i got the junk food and i have the movies Willy wonka,16 candles,breakfast club,charlie and the chocalate factory,notebook,maid to order,and the movie to make fun of crossroads so is lynn coming''_

_''maybe'' as my mom set the stuff up we heard the door slam to see lyn coming in saytin to start the party._

_As my mom popped in crossroads and we started making fun._

_Jess p.O.V_

_I looked over lynns bed it was still empty and it was 2am i was little worried so i grabbed my keys and walked to the gilmore house.I enter quietly to see 16 candles on and rory asleep leaning against lorelai and her head on the couch arms lynns head was on rory's lap.They all looked peacefully sleeping so i went to the coat closet and grabbed 3 blankets but one fell on the floor and i had to grab it to see a box that said dean.I went to wrap them up and then i got the box and entered rory's old room.I opened it to see old photos and keys many things even corn starch 2 dresses and clips._

_I heard someone move as i opened the old window and went out and hid in the shadows.Seeing rory enter the room and see the box she picked a frame up and threw it at the mirror near the dresses as it shattered and rory slided down the ground with tears in her eyes.I entered the room holding her as i looked at the photo of her and dean at their first dance.My eyes wander to see lynn and lorelai looking at rory as they got the broom.She started covering her mouth as she saw her mom look at her._

_The next day_

_I heard my cellphone ringing thru the air as i checked the clock 12:00 i grabbed the phone and answered to hear jessica's voice._

_''hello Jessica''_

_''hey jess im wondering if you got my papers''_

_''yeah jessi but im angry you left''_

_''i wont sue you if you and lynn agree on meeting me one weekend of every month ive changed jess im pregnat with my fiance's child.ANd i want to see my first born''_

_''no sueing okay and ill ask lynn ill get back to you'' I hanged up to see lynn's bed empty luke must of woken her up.Taking a quik shower i went downstairs to see rory talking on the phone with her client.Getting the coffe pot i made quick refills on everyone's coffe and made one on rory. She smiled at me as she continued arguing with her client the phone rang as i picked it up and heard the voice of the assistant principle of S.H.H._

_My smile faded as i hanged up and walked to the school./_

_IN the diner after the meeting i stared at my daughter as she looked down the floor,my face upset she was caught making out with a kid in the closet as i screamed._

_''Lynnette,Liz,Mariano you will look at me as i talk ive never gotten a call from your school now ill live with you having a bf but dont make out in school and i will meet him go downstairs''_

_''dad im so sorry i should be punished so what is my punishment''_

_''you dont have none but if you want one well work in the diner 2 extra hours afterschool and before school in the next month''_

_''ok ill start'' She left the room as i called her name _

_''what daddy''_

_''Jessica is dropping the cases''_

_''ýay dad thats great''_

_\'' but as you know she wants something back''_

_''what''_

_''a weekend every month that you hang with her she's diffrent she's pregnant and engaged please just 1 weekend with her you decide''_

_''okay dad but only one if i like her ill think about more times''_

_''great''_

_Lynn P.O.V_

_The next weekend_

_Looking over at my dad as he hugged me so tight god i couldnt even breathe.As i cryed i was going to cali and my dad said to visit granpa jimmy anytime(jess met jimmy and company with Lynn) as i entered the bus that would take me to a train that would take me to a airlines in Rhode Island.Rory luke and lorelai was next to jess as i waved bye to them i had a book in hand as the bus took me to my mom._

_Looking around the airport in cali and i couldnt even see her she may have changed but i should know how she looks but i couldnt see her.I heard my name in a faint shouting._

_''Lynnette'' I turned to see some lady with ruby red hair and crystal hazel eyes she was 8 months pregnant and she had tan skin.She reached me and pulled me into a hug_

_''sorry who are you''_

_''lynnette im your mother''_

_''wow you changed your hair color''_

_''yah lets see cali what do you say''_

_''well i say lets go see it''_

_There it is the bug end we get to the mom isnt it exiting and all that so here it is_


	9. seeing is beliveing and the accident

_We were in a part of the city as i looked around it was in venice beach and the building were wonder ful.I saw my mom smile at all the fresh air and her crystal hazel eyes looked so bright my face may have not show howmuch fun i was having the last memory of my mom was when i was 3 it was summer day.My mom hated N.Y she always complained of the pulluted air or how it makes her drink and that dangerous things happen there.Once Before her and dad had me she was walking around brooklyn outside of Mahhattan and she got mugged almost kill if it wasnt for a young man walking by.So that day she decided to head off to california one day and just for a test run she wanted to go for that day and be back in 2 days she took me with her and my dad let her.When we arrived to cali she walked around looking for a good city to stay at we decided in venice beach and we learned that my grandfather lived there with his wife and his 13 year old stepdaughter.My mom took me to all the stands and then the beach her eyes were always a very dull color but when the sun of cali hits her eyes it looks so sparklely .That was my last good memory of her and it was always in my head and mind.She looked over me and smiled as she led me to a house it was white and had 4 mirros in the front 2 on each side and a large glass door in the back that showed the beach and sun.It was a beach house and it looked so rich_

_''mom how do you afford this''_

_''babe i own 2 resturunts 1 in venice and the other in san francisco''_

_''oh wow this house is amazing''_

_We walked up the stairs to see 3 rooms and a bathroom as we enter a room there were 2 doors i open one to see a closet and the other to see a bathroom and a other door as i went thru that one to find a room._

_''what''_

_''see 2 of the rooms our jonied by a other room''_

_''so there is 5 rooms''_

_''yep one is mines and Marcus the other one is for Lina and the 3rd one was 4 u''_

_''me ''_

_''yah see if you visit me you have your own room and if you and your dad want to come down for the summer there will be a room for you guys''_

_''okay lets eat''_

_we did eat but after that i wanted these questions i have to be answered i saw as jessica stood up cleaning the table._

_''why did you leave''_

_''well it was hard raiseing a baby at 17 hun and i was only 21 i was supposed to go to N.Y.U and be roomates with aunt vivian remember her but no i had you at 17 nad it couldnt be done it would never be done your dad in N.y.u i couldntleave you with my parents who didt agree on our relationship and liz just moved after jess turned 21 it was hard but i learned when its tough you stick it for everyone please in your heart can you forgive me''_

_''Yeah mom im sorry but when dad told me you left i had to learn how to be without a mom'' I started choking on my tears ''i needed you so much mom and i still need you i love you mom'' I hugged her as i cryed on her shoulder i continue ''this girl i can tell daddy and her like eachother so im gonna put them togther i need you but i need a mom''_

_''well baby if she so great i hope she's your mom''_

_''Hey Lucy im home''_

_''hey marcus this is my daughter Lynn''_

_''hey im so glad to finally meet the infamouse lynn''_

_''hello marcus''_

_As i got to know my new mom and marcus i thought i would sonsider coming here every month.It was sunday afternoon as my mom took me to the airport she looked at me and had a emotional breakdown her face was so fresh as she hugged me and cryed in my shoulder i even started to cry._

_''here are gifts for lorelai,rory,luke,will,emily,jess and you''_

_''thanks mom'' I hugged her as i boarded the plane she just smiled at me._

_At S.H_

_The bus came to a near stop and i saw my dad rory lorelai and luke waiting as i boarded off running to my dads arm almost knocking him off._

_''the trip was that bad''_

_''no dad i loved cali it was beautiful and grandpa jimmy was in montana so i couldnt see him but cali was just like i remembered it when i was 3 and mom omg she has changed she dosent drink or smoke and she owns 2 resturunts and thier house is huge dad i want to get to know my mom and she invited me to stay in cali for a month when summer rolls by''_

_''that is faboulous but guess what''_

_''what''_

_''mariss is getting married''_

_''omg who when where and why also how''_

_''pete,next month,in starshollow,because there in love,he asked her''_

_''og i cant wait to see her im so happy''_

_Smiling was my best feature as i walked to diner handing lorelia jess luke will emily and rory's gift._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Jess was back in my life but what if im not ready to love my heart has been broken before god im so silly.Taking in the surroundings of my house i heard some door open thinking it was my mom dropping off my stuff i went to change._

_''ahhh look at who hasent changed'' Looking over the door i saw dean i was just in my bra and pants._

_''get out dean''_

_''babe baby dont do this to yourself you love me''_

_''i never loved you your a complete and utter asshole please get out''_

_He reached out to me as i ran to my closet putting on a jean jacket as he grabbed my wrist he kissed me but i kicked him hard enough._

_''babe i want you to know i may have not left my love but i did leave scars so dont forget me''_

_He walked out i looked at my reflection as i thought who am i im not rory any more i changed quikly as i set up an appointment to change the locks of my house._

_The next month came so soon as Marissa made her arrival to starshollow she was 7 months pregnant and smiling her kids were with her and pete was next to her.Jess had to work with his client so he sent me to pick up the glowing bride._

_''hey marissa''_

_''hey rory you remember crystal and ember but this is pete''_

_''hello im rory''_

_We walked to my car as we drove to starshollow the wedding was gonna be next week white the theme was white the gazzebo whit the wedding dress white the tux white the bridesmaids dress will be a kinda of a white everything will be whit exept for the parties._

_We finally got there as lynn hugged marissa i went in the house to see the bruises i started letting dean hurt me or kiss me.Never knowing that he would hurt me this bad i had to take a nap._

_Looking around i see nothing but fog i heard the screams of plea to see lynn next to dean as he hit her to them i see dean shoot fire in a circle around me as he chanted these words_

_''you love me but i dont i hope you get hurt''_

_I woke up to see dean sitting near me as he hit em and slapped me then kiss me._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_After the wedding after they after everything i noticed that i did see dean hit rory like that and i will confront her now i entered the house as i saw rory sitting on the floor her eyes were with water as i said something._

_''why are you letting dean hurt you''_

_''im not he isnr hurting me he loves me''_

_''No rory he dosent love you your mom does luke does i do your siblings your friends Dad he loves you Jess loves you''_

_''get out of my house none of you love me dean loves me he loves not jess not you get out of my house''_

_My eyes started to sting with tears as i ran out the house in the middle of the road to see a car come swearving by very fast and then boom i got hit._


	10. never trying to cry

Rory P.O.V

_I just came out hearing a screech to see lynn on the floor and the car still driveing away it was deans car.My eyes started to water and tears fell omg i need to call 911 i reached for my cell as i dialed the # and heard a woman._

_''I need a ambulane to this adress 88100 Nw starshollow,conneticut there was a car crash _

_in front of my house a girl 14 years got ran over hurry'' I hanged up and dialed lukes diner._

_''Lukes Diner''_

_''Jess omg come quick'' My voice was craking and i was crying ''its lynn she got run over infront of my house come quick._

_He hanged up as i called mom in a heartbeat as i told her and stayed with lynn._

_''Im sorry im so sorry dean dosent love me it you and jess who love me im sorry god lynn im sorry'' Hearing the footsteps i turn to see jess there tears in his eyes he never cried as he lent down infront of lynn and held her hand._

_All i remember is them taking away jess and lynn and me running to my car as i drove there.My heart was breaking into two as i went to the police station filing a attempt of muder report and abuse report on dean i gave them is car's plate number as i went to the hospital._

_MY mom was there with luke hugging her and jess sat down as i sat next to him.It was1 hour later a doctor came out _

_''hey Dr.Macoy hows Lynnette''_

_''she is under stable condition a mild concussion and she had a broken arm her face is bruised up and Miss gilmore the police is calling here to say for you to come to the police station in a hour they found 5 guys with the subsciption you gave them._

_My mom looked at me as i broked down in her arms saying all these stuff._

_''Mom dean has been hurting me in the past month i let him i felt worthless and he ranover lynn i saw his car and i went to file him in mom im so scared of him i dont know who i am anymore''_

_''i do your Lorelai.Leigh.Gilmore your mother is Lorelai victoria gilmore you dad was Christopher Hayden you step dad is Luke danes you have 2 siblings Emily.Molly.Danes and William.Richard.Danes. Your aunt is SooKie st james and your 2 bestest friend are your mom and lane kim the friend you tolerate but love like a sister is Paris baby you are a strong independant women and dean was obstacle that you will face and vanquish ''_

_I realized she was right and i cryed in her shoulde he was nothing to me but a obstacle my eyes looked at jess as he cryed he stood up reached his cell but i could tell his hand was shaky.My mom went ot get coffe with luke as i grabbed jess's cell and called liz then marissa and then Jessica.Its been hours and liz came to sit with us her daughter with her as we sat in silence when a doctor came out._

_''well your daughter has entered a full blown coma and its your choice for us to take her of life support and its seemed the car ran her over and she had quite a fall she lossing some blood by her hair line and we need to get some blood for her.''_

_''whats her blood type''_

_''ab-''_

_''her mother has ab- ''_

_''get contact''_

_I quickly drived to the police station to see the 5 mean dean under #3 i told the officer that it was #3 he nodded as i walked off_

_Jess P.O.V_

_My mom had to leave cause of tina as i stared at rory that morning she drank a cup of coffe as we saw the emergency door open to see Jessica walk in with her stomach enormus and her hubbie marcus by her._

_''jess where is she''_

_''she is in the emergency room'' The doctor aproched us._

_''doctor this is the mother''_

_''she's pregnant i dont know if she give blood what month are you in''_

_''9th''_

_''to late in the pregnancy a little blood wasted and she'll maybe have to go to labor''_

_Jessica sat down as she put her head in her hands but rory stood up._

_''my mom she's ab- ill go call her''_

_Rory turned away as i saw marcus go get water but then Jessica started screaming in pain i knew that sound she scream a high pitched noise when in pain. A nurse came by to see if she's alright as marcus and rory came running but marcus fell and hit the floor meaning he was now in a deep sleep being unconcious and all and i needed to stay with lynn and i looked at rory with a look of plea as she went with jessica to the delivering room._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Here i was with a total stranger who was giving birth to lynn step-sibling she was pretty her hair was a ruby red and her eyes wher a crystal hazel.She screamed again i was only in the delivering room 7 times Sherry,sookie for 2 times,lane,mom for 2 times,and paris.Lane that day had a boy and paris had a girl i see them every year.Trying breatheing teqiniques she calmed down._

_''rory right ive had a child before yeah 14 years ago but i know h AHHHHHHHHHH''_

_''well ive done this 8 times before and even though im 30 im still scared''_

_''yeahh well babe the real thing wow its pain i thought getting a tatto hurt by the way im Jessica''_

_''rory'' She cried again for this contraction was hurtful the doctor came in and said the delivering would start.The doctor kept saying push and push finally at the end we heard a baby girl crying.Seeing jessica face it was happiness mixed with relief and sadness _

_''will auntie like to cut the cord'' I cut the cord and the baby was given to jessica as they asked for the name._

_''rory whats your name real one ''_

_''rory but the real one is lorelai''_

_''Ill name her Lina,lorelai,Lawrence_

_I smiled at the girl as the mom smiled the baby infront of her.I walked out realizing i need to see how was lynn._

_''jess how is she''_

_''good hows jessica''_

_''a healthy baby girl Lina,Lorelai,Lawrence''_

_''wow well lynn is already better got the blood back i talked to her you can go talk too''_

_I entered her hospital room as i set my hand to hers she looked so pale i was upset but now wasnt the time her birthday was soon.My god den how could he do this i never wanted her dead._

_''im sorry lynn im so sorry'' "you know you are brave braver than me your mom just had a baby girl your mom made mistakes like all moms and im glad you get that 2nd chance with a parent i never got see you and jess got to meet your long lost mother and dad and forgive them i never forgave dad on what he did until it was too late listen if you pull out of this everything will be great i will totally be the rory you met before life was cruel to me''_

_Turning i saw jess their i went up to him crying on his shoulder as i finally got that feeling of protection._

_4 days later_

_Looking out the window of my office i thought what day it was,The poring rain was dribbiling as i looked at my laptop._

_''Miss,Gilmore there is someone here to see you''_

_''send them Hannah''_

_I heard the door open as i looked up to see paris herself with her daughter,Kayla my frown turned up as i stood up and walked up to paris and hugged her.\_

_''god paris how are you why are you here''_

_''well i was in hartford and i thought why not come down for a visit im staying here with Doyle for a weekend but i want to go to starshollow''_

_''your always welcomed so hows living life Ny i wanted to visit but i had no time''_

_''well you better visit me some time this month Gilmore''_

_After work i went to pick up paris and kayla as we drove to starshollow,We walked arm in arm as we headed to lukes i felt like this was the first time since the accident that without jess im smiling._

_Seeing my mom sitting in the counter we joined as luke and jess stared at me._

_''omg paris how are you and doyle and here little kayla''_

_''hey lorelai luke and jess rory never told me your back in town''_

_''oops slipped my mind but you remember jess''_

_''yep the james deans wannabe''_

_MY eyes flinched as she said dean i knew she wasnt talking about him but it was his name.She noticed but dropped it_

_''so why are you back jess''_

_''im here with my daughter''_

_''oh well this is my daughter Kayla where your daughter''_

_''she's in the hospital car crash''_

_''oh im so sorry'''After we ate they left as me and jess started to walk around his head hunged low liz came by today crying about how lynn is im starting to think i need top be better for myself and for others dean was nothing but my first love.I thought of the day jess asked if the kiss we had ment something it did didnt.Then i heard a cell phone as he saw the hospital number._

_''rory lynn she 's moving her hand we have to go''_

_The hospital was still for a open in her bedroom she moved her hand as she opened her eyes.My tears were escaping as i cried on my hand these were happy tear her face looked pale but she looked up her brown eyes were not pale like i expected them to be but shining._

_Jess P.O.v_

_''baby omg i thought you were never gonna wake up why am i suprised your mom was super duper worried about you o godrory can you call her hotel''_

_''sure''_

_''daddy im sorry im so sorry look at me im fine im fine im someone you never saw before ''_

_I bended down kissing her cheek as i felt her face wet because of the tears she was crying.I hugged her as i sat next to her smiling while the nurse checked on her._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Jessica walked up to me with her baby in hands and marcus next to her.Her face was filled with tears she finally handed me the baby as she asked me to enter with her marcus stayed behind.We entered to see jess talking to Lynn as jessica did that throat thing lynn looked up smiling at us her face wasnt pale but rosy._

_''mommy ''_

_''baby look at you look at you your eyes are open i was so scared i was so upset baby i want you to meet your sister._

_''whats her name''_

_I handed her the baby as she said her name_

_''Lina,Lorelai,Lawrence_

_''why lorelai''_

_''well rory helped me thru my pregnacy while marcus was unconciuos'' The baby started crying as she left the room and jess left to get me coffe._

_Looking at her i stood she smiled weakly as i smiled crying again my eyes were not happy._

_''i was wrong dean dosent love me you guys do im so sorry babe im so sorry ill be better person ill smile again i will you know i will''_

_''i know'' I held her hand crying to myself as i finallly went to sleep holding her hand._


	11. Finally coming home

_This is chapter _

_Today i was leaving the hospital as my dad and mom sat down on my bed my eyes look around for rory i know she tried to be happy for me but i dont want her to be pressured._

_We entered my dads car as my mom went on hers i heard a song come on it was 'cant fight the moonlight' i saw the diner come in focus as i saw lorelai thier smiling with a cup._

_I walked out running to her and hugging her she was like my aunt these days.She put her hand on my head as she gave me the cup of coffe.Luke came out as i hugged him tears came to my eyes as felt someone else hugg me i saw liz her face wet with tears._

_''Dad can i go walk around''_

_''sure babe'' I started to walk to charlie's house seeing her in the front with her sister Jocelynn. I ran to them as she got up and went to hug me as i cried on her shoulder._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Jess came in the diner by himself no lynn in sight as his mom and Jessica left i just looked at jess as he served me._

_''my own coffeguy'' He gave me a glare as i just giggled this past week i found closhure with everyone god may just hope that dean will be sent to jail._

_''hey jessy where's lynn''_

_''dont call me jessy and she went to charlie's i think she just said im going to walk''_

_''oh um jess can you come with me to see paris she lives in new york and to stoip by and see lane in Brooklynn''_

_''sure it will do good to visit new york see marissa and some of lynn's friends''_

_''cool bye'' I walked out as he stared at me ''Jessy''_

_He grinned at me as we walked out._

_Weekend_

_My mom was holding me like i was going to heaven like i was going to die she had tears as she held me my eyes were fooling maybe as she kept saying phone me call me and all that.The car ride was silent as i then looked at lynn._

_''Lynn so your happy we are going to see your friends''_

_''yeah rory''_

_Arriving at paris's apartment well town house i saw that it was perky and cute but i knew it was the sory behind it.We knocked to see paris in a suit and kayla with cream._

_''rory hey what are youi doing here''_

_''a visit''_

_''oh im going to work with kayla but doyle is in there''_

_''no thank we will came back in a few hour we are going to broklynn then mathattan''_

_''okay oh you must be jess's daughter im paris a old friend of rorys and this is my daughter kayla so um well ill be back by 7 o clock so see ya soon.''_

_As we waslked in the car my eyes landed on the map as we drove to mahattan the car stopped in front ofr a hotel well a apartment so huge my eyes were literaly bouncing off._

_I stared at jess as he parked the car and walked to the apartment me and lynn behind him.There was this african american man in the front of the hotel with a green suit his eyes looking around then stopping and staring at jess._

_''Mr Jess miss lynn you came back for a visit with a lady friend hello im darryll''_

_''im rory gilmore i live in the neighboorhood jess lives in''_

_''ahh well miss marissa is upstair with crystal and ember go right up''_

_Marissa was sitting down sleeping as ember sat down next to her my eyes were on her eyes as seh shifted up and smiled at us she had a huge smile that showed she was happy her eyes sparkled as she went to hug jess adn then lynn she sat and shooked my hand._

_Later that day i notice we needed to go to brooklynn as quick as ever my eyes stared at pete as he held marissa hand._

_''bye guys we are going to brooklynn see ya ''_

_This time when we drove to brooklynn lynn started to argue with jess about staying at lanes for the night since it would be dangerous to drive at night in new york in pitch black they thought i was asleep she was a little upset that we are going to new york cause this was the weekend she planned to go with her mom._

_We finnally made it as i saw the apartment building i pressed 5 as i heard Tyler's voice._

_''baby its me aunt rory tyler can you get your mom''_

_''aunt rory aunt rory is aunt lorelai with you''_

_''nope sorry byt aunt lorelai sends you a gift please buzz me in''_

_''okay Uncle steve please buzz in rory''_

_We heard the buzzer as we went in the elavator to the floor to the room.I heard the door swung open as lane stood there she let her black hair grow and she wore glasses she had a bit of a touch wearing black rageddys sweater shirt that said Metallica and ripped jeans. She knocked me off to the floor as she hugged me we all entered the house as i saw dave and his 2 friends including steve.Steve was dave's half brother and he was tyler's godfather like i was his godmother._

_''auntie rory auntie rory''_

_''Tyler;; I scopped him and kissed him he was 7 2 years younger then kayla he was a precious child.I then ran and hugged steve, Mike,and derick we all smiled as i started to speak_

_''hey lane you remember jess''_

_''oh hey jess wow look at you and this is''_

_''my daaughter lynn''_

_''hey nice meeting you all''_

_''where's uncle dean''_

_A huge wave of sorrow hit me i forgot to tell lane also and then the tears came brushing out of my eyes i told paris the day she left she cryed with me thinking dean was great she knew about my dad's death but i never told her of dean.I ran to the bathroom as i cryed a bit._

_Jess p.O.V_

_Lynn looked upset after the mention of dean but she shut out then her head started hurting she sat down and i went to get the pills that were in her red purse as i knocked on the door that rory locked herself in._

_\_

_''rory babe come out tell lane''_

_''jess im a horrible friend this happen 3 months ago and i forgot to tell her my best friend''_

_''hey rory you are not horrible you are a strong women your case is soon and you do not need anything to do with dean''_

_She came out her face was a little red around the eyes she smiled and her eyes were still watering lane came and hugged her taking her to her room as they talked.Walking toward lynn as she layed her head down her eyes showed no signs of pain._

_''lynn i do not like the way you treating these people i know you wanted to spen time with jessica but we promised to come with rory''_

_Lynn P.O.V_

_After lunch was done, I went to the room we were staying at rory was on the phone with lorelai as she talked with her.My eyes darted to the bed i was sharing with dad but i couldnt do that this was part of my plan dad cant share a bed with me if my leg hurt he would have to share with rory.Tears came brushing at the isde of rory's eyes as she talked with her mom her voice was cracking and her eyes looked around i hid behind the door as i listened._

_"mom what are you saying that dean could overrule me we have my grandparents''_

_''just because he's a lawyer mom i cant be strong like you if i was strong i would know i cant sdo this mom bye i love you'' She hanged up laying her head on the bed's pillow she was sobbing as i slid down the floor crying a bit.Walking out i sat on the couch as i cryed._

_The next day _

_Looking at my reflection,I was placing my red spike bracelet i was wearing a spice girl shirt and dark red jeans with my red hot boots as i smiled at myself today i was going to see sara.Sara is my best friend she was una gringa a white but half hispanic.Her mom was a drunk and would not care for her ashe would stay with me my dad was always cool with it.Right now my dad dropped me off in brooklynn where all my friends live see my dad couldnt afford any of the schools in matthattan so i went to a school in brooklynn.As i got out of the car i saw sara waiting she had brown hair but white skin she has green eyes and is the most prettiest thing ever.We stood up hugging eachother and started walking to a resturunt._

_''so how are you guys here hows jackie and manny''_

_''great really great manny had her baby Isabella last week we tried to call you and your dad what happened''_

_''some jackass ran me over i was in a coma''_

_''oh are you alright''_

_''great''_

_''so hows life in starshollow''_

_''great luke is so much fun his wife lorelia is like marissa so is her daughter rory.We are having so much i met new friends charlie and her sister jocelyn they are the coolest and i met a guy his name is erin so cute''_

_When i faced her her face was filled with tear stains her eyes were watering and she looked like she was holding alot in._

_''god i lied our lives are messed up manny had the baby but her dad was beating her up and the baby came out bad and they are still in the hospital jackie her boyfriend beated her up and she wont talk to anyone and danny he got alexa prenant and his parents kicked him out and he lives with alexa and her stepparents.Everything is messed up and we dont know what to do and im moving and once i move everyones gonna be lost''_

_''where are you moving to''_

_''well im moving to rhode island ill visit and manny is afraid her and her baby will be beaten by her dad can she move in with you in starshollow''_

_''yes she can move in she's like my sister her mom was best friends with marriss and my mom well lets go to la cafe''_

_La cafe was a teen hangout that danny and jackie worked in danny was hispanic with black hair and brown eyes he was the only one who had both his parents he met alexa 2 years ago she was new from L.A and she was rich we thought she was a snob or spolied but it ended up her dad died and her mom was a drunk she was one of our greatest friend.I entered to see alexa and danny talking danny's back to me.I walked up putting m hands around his eyes._

_''Sara''_

_''guess again''_

_''lynn'' He turned and hugged me my smile was so bright as he let go and i hugged alexa._

_''congrats on the baby oh and sorry about your parents danny''_

_''well i dont want them if they cant support me''_

_My eyes looked at him as we talked and catched up the time came to call dad and go to the hospital.Danny and alexa waited with us as the car came by rory was driving as jess and her came out of the car._

_''dad you remember danny alexa,and sara''_

_''yes hey this is rory my uncle stepdaughter''_

_''your cousin''_

_''dont say that''_

_''dad guess what manny had her baby and i want to see her drives us to the hospital''_

_''okay'' I hugged alexa and danny goodbye as me and sara went in the car._

_Hospitals, just like my dad and uncle i hate hospital,My eyes wander around the room we were in i saw manny she had brown hair in curls and tan skin she was asian-hispanic_

_she was from colombia and the phillipines.She had brown eyes and she was looking at the tvscreen.Sara walked in me following her as manny looked up she smiled_

_''lynn omg you are actally here come here hug me''_

_I hugged her as she hugged back she looked so happy_

_''guys guess what isabella is ok they cured her im taking her home butr im scared of my dad''_

_''no worries since me and my mom are moving to rhode island your moving to''_

_''with whom''_

_''with me your coming to conneticutt with me you cant stay with your dad we are risking your life + hers please we will go to your house and pack the bags''_

_She nodded yes as she cryed on her hand we went to her smiling hugging her as she cryed on our shoulders._


	12. 2 much of a dream

_Rory P.O.V_

_We just dropped off lynn at the hospital as we came by the nearest bookstore.While jess was getting our coffes i was by the new author section when i saw a book that caught my intrest it had blue background and it had a blanket,a bracelet,and note the name of the book was 'Hard Being 16''.When i looked at the bottom i saw a name that i never thought i would see at the bottom of a book Jess Mariano.Looking at the first page as always it was a dedication page. It read _

_'To my beautiful daughter lynnette,My uncle Luke, His wife lorelai and Her daughter the only one true love of my life rory'_

_  
Tears started to form as i turned to the next page it was a book with words in it as i slided down the floor and began reading a page.It ended up that i read 3 chapters.This book was amazing it was starting out about another persons life then it talks about his life.I realized it was about how my mom's life started when she first had me. Lorena(my mom) was 16 and had a baby called lorena (me)after herself her nick name was lori.And after a few months lorena ran away with her baby to a small town. Then it started to talk about jess's life starting from the car accident to meeting Jessica and then jessica running out on him and lynn.That when i heard my name i shoved the book in a shelf and grabbed another standing up pretending to be intrested in this book._

_''rory we have to go pick up lynn so get a book''_

_''okay ill meet you outside''_

_As he left i grabbed the book,Walking up to the cashier and payed running out so quikly into the car and we started leaving.We were parked in front of the hospital but instead of seeing 2 girls we saw 3.The 3rd one was holding a baby as tehy walked into the car._

_''hey manny that must be your daughter''_

_''yeah isabella''_

_''so we will drop them off then we will go back to paris's''_

_''actually can manny come with us her dad is beating her up and may beat up isa''_

_''fine but she has to stay with rory cause the diner is not a safe place to raise a kid''_

_they smiled as we dropped off sara and said there goodbyes._

_Sunday afternoon_

_Lynn P.O.V_

_We were saying goodbye and then we hit the open road as i fell in a long sleep._

_When i woke up i saw the night sky as i looked around the car was stopped and my dad was looking at a map as the rest slept.Then i heard a car pull up i turned to see manny's dad his eyes looked angry as my dad stepped out.Shaking manny's body i finally awoken her but she started to whine but i covered her mouth and woke rory up._

_''what''_

_''look outside''_

_They both did to see dad argueing with manny's dad we stayed put as manny started crying.A few minutes later we saw rory step out to help jess out a bit i knew manny was scared isabella's father died when he got in a fist match with manny's dad.I was scared i reached for the cellphoneand called lorelai to get to charleston.A town near hartford i turn to see rory shouting and then manny's dad slapped her she fell to the ground thats when dad started pushing him.As rory lied there her face red her eyes were filled with tears as i told manny to stay put.Rory didnt need this i went thru her door as i tipedtoed up to her i grabbed her arm as i lifted her.But manny's dad took my arm as i had to let go of rory she stayed put as my dad tried to calm him down. Then i heard a shout he let me go roughly as i fell to the floor manny was outside the car standing with isa in hand her face wet with tears.He walked towards her as she put isa in her car seat he hit her in the face as she stood strong.My dad pulled him out of the way as i saw lorelai's car appear i took manny by the hand and rory as manny grabbed isa._

_''mom''_

_''babe what happened lynn called me who's this''_

_''lorelai can you please take manny and isa to stars hollow''_

_''yeah go and we'll follow''_

_''ok get in hun'' She drove away as rory and me unaired his tires and walked to the car as we told my dad to get in as we drove away._

_Its been 2 weeks and we have been settled fine that night was movie night and dad was invited to come over.I came home from school to see rory talking with my dad with a true smile._

_''jessie come on i cant tell you what the theme is its a suprise you have to wait and see''_

_She got up hugged me and speeded away as my dad smiled my way_

_''hey babe manny's upstair with isabella''_

_''okay ill come down to work''_

_Jess P.O.V_

_That night_

_We were walking up the porch step when rory swinged open the door with a smile.Her eyes darting towards us as we entered lorelai grinning and luke looking confused._

_''ókay our movie theme is'' Rory did a fake drum roll s lorelai in her best anouncer voice said the names of movies._

_''Honey,fantastic 4 , sin city, and into the blue''_

_''oh cool we are having a jessica alba night''_

_My throat was gonna make a noise a groan and i just sighed as luke sat next to lorelai doing the same._

_IT was the 2nd movie that rory did not like it was into the blue and she left the room i followed her as she sat down waiting for her coffe._

_''hey rory why dont you liked the movie''_

_''cause dean loved it i couldnt watch it ''_

_Looking at her eyes she was upset her face looked pale and i knew she was upset.I held her in my arms as she sobbed a bit she looked up her eyes were watery and she was smiling those fake smiles._

_"hey rory look you are happy just forget bagboy xplease dont hold back''_

_Rory;s p.ov_

_Waking up to the smell of coffe was wierd i lived alone and i didnt know who it was.Walking out i saw jess making coffe as manny held her baby close and lynn hugged manny._

_''hey ror umm your mom is in the living room she needs to tell you something''_

_''What mom'' She had tears in her eyes as i entered luke holding her my eyes looked at the television and i saw deans picture under missing.Sobbing i entered my room as i heard people knocking on my door. Entering my bathroom looking at the mirror i saw deans face the same face i saw in my dream i went to the stereo turning it on to hear aaliyah's song try again.Opening the fossetin the bathroom i heard the water rushing as i filled the tub and shrreded my clothes off and entered my bath.Tears welled up my eyes as i cryed so much i couldnt even breathe i heard the song by J.Lo love dont cost a thing i fell asleep in the bath._

_(Type of dream)_

_Looking up the roof i saw red marking i sat up to see the water in the bath but red was in it._

_I screamed so loud as i tryed to get up but i felt hands keeping me there i looked up to see dean._

_''I told you i would hunt you in your mind sweetie'' ''go to hell'' ''aww babe''''dont '' He grabbed the sharp sponge and rubbed it against the skin. ''ahhh dean stop'' ''no babe'' He got up and launched towards me kissing me. My eyes misted with tears as he put his hand on my waist.I pushed him off as i tried to get out.He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me thru the water i opened my eyes to see jess under the water kissing another girl lynn hugging the mother and her new sister.I felt my mouth and nose not breathing as i choked on water tears gaining on nmy eyes then i saw the blood cloud in as i stayed in the water as i cryed a bit.Then i heard my name as i looked up and saw deans face._

_(End of dream)_

_''Rory wake up'' I looked up as i saw the bath tub flooded the whole floor was wet jess held my head as my mom held my hand.Tears formed in my eyes._

_"babe are you okay god you look horrible ''_

_''i think ill go'' _

_''no i want jess to stay mom can you go''_

_\ok sweets''_

_He sighed as he lifted my hair and put a towel on my hair as he dryed it he lifted me up to sit down then i felt him trace his hand against my skin._

_''what''_

_''howd you get the scars''_

_''what happened''_

_''we came in to see your bathroom flooded and your head under the water i saw red spots and then i saw your head i lifted ity befor you drowned.''_

_''God i had this scary dream that he came for me he was here in the bathtub and he put a scar on__my back what if its real''_

_He reached for the towel as he covered the view that he had of my body i got up and grabbed the towel to cover me.Tears welled up in my eyes as he walked out and i saw the scars.My head shook as i walked to my room and i got dressed._

_What she didnt know that it was real that dean got her but in her dreams_

_Ok if any of you see charmed then you know the episode where this guy is haunting prue in her dreams by doing this experiment he wasnt a demon this is how dean is hurting her in the next few chapters._


	13. Dream sorcerer and we need to win a case

_The next few days_

_Lynn's P.O.V_

_School was over as iwas walkingto rory's to see manny.I knockd the door a few times when i heard nobody .Reaching for the key in the hiding spot i went in and looked around for rory.Finally came in the kitchen to see her sleeping i sawa pen that was on the tablewhen i saw blood on it i got scared. As i shaked her awake she woke up her eyes filled with pain._

_''rory what did you do with the pen''_

_''nothing''_

_i saw some red on her arm and i took the pen._

_''did you cut your self''_

_''no why do you say that''_

_''your arm'' Tears started to well up her eyes as she cryed on her hand._

_''lynn im not crazy i didnt cut myself i had a dream of dean and he cut me by the arm it so wierd but i didnt do this to myself''_

_''rory i dont think your crazymy friendsused to that it was so scary i always tried to stop them''_

_''i didnt do this to myself''_

_I hugged her as she stayed there as she cried she then shoved me and she ran to her room i heard the door locking as i ran out heading towards the diner._

_Rory P.O.v_

_Why are people punishing me im not crazy deanis haunting me somehow thru my dreams and he can kill me anyway he pleases god i need to search for this.I quickly put a bandage on as i searched for dream hunters.In 2 hour i found nothing on the subject i heard a knock as i quietly said come in._

_''Hey sweets i brought youa movie and lynn told me about the confusion''_

_''Mom i have to go to work tonight like right now ill call you later''_

_Running out i hopped in my car and droved away._

_Jess P.O.v_

_''Lynn she told you that come on and you belive it''_

_''dad do you think she crazy''_

_''never''_

_I though about what she told me and then i remember something i saw in the newspaper.Reaching out for the paper i saw the scientst section._

_''lynn look at this it says there is a new experiment where people can get in other people dreams for people to comethey arepayingthem 40 dollars on your choice on person and it works dean plans to kill her we have to call the house''_

_My eyes darted towards my phone as i dialed her number and heard her answering machine.QUICLy i called lorelai to hear her voice answer _

_''lorelai where's rory''_

_''on her way to work''_

_''damn lorelai she's introuble i think dean found a way to get to her head you need to be alert i need to call her''_

_Rory pov_

_Because of dean I Couldnt sleep for the past week god im so scared of him and i looked up at the mirror.my eyes were closeing slowly and i saw dean right next to me._

_''ahh baby look at you come on fall asleep''_

_''your an asshole'' He reached for me as i tried to get awake i heard my cellphone ring i woke up to see my phone i grabbed it._

_''rory becareful your right dean is doing something to you thru your dreams stay awakeim on my way to thecompany''_

_''Jess im sorry but i cant stay awake''_

_''rory rory'' I fell asleep my head on the wheel as i saw dean touch my back and i felt a crash and jess calling my name was the last thing i heard._

_''Dean what are you doing here are you trying to make my lifea living hell'' He hugged me as i wore a dress tears left my eyes and i sighed as he hugged me i pushed him off of me and he grabbed my hand we were ontop of a building as he tried to push me offi struggled trying to push him as i cryed silnetly._

_Jess P.O.V_

_We were in the waiting room i already informed the company and they are trying to cut himoff lorelai tears were turning to sobs and lynn was crying as i held her.When they went to drink coffe i walked off to the room where they kept her .Her body was full of scratches i held her hand as i cryed._

_Rory pov_

_My eyes looked at dean as he tryed to push me off the building then i remembered what my mom said i can vanquish anything that come my way._

_''im not scared of you''_

_''yeah right your scared and you can never stop me from hurting you''_

_''i have a family in the real world im not ready to go with my dad im not scared of you you can kill me or anything but im not scared''_

_He almost was vanishing his face pissed off but he pushed me offand i fell i remember my dream as i thought all these stuff i then screamed as i saw the floor comming closer when i saw the world fall in pecies and to see black._

_I saw jess hisHand holding myhand as he cried a bit and i smiled i was alive i didnt die where was i then i remember the carcrash as i just sighed i was smiling.He walked out and then my mom came in with lynn and luke._

_''god rory are you ok hunny dean is going to jail again whatan asshole.''_

_''Yeah'' I held the stare that me and jess had and i hugged my mom and lynn then luke.For once in my life i finally got over dean as i just sighed._

_At home,Manny woke up in the middle of the night isabelle sleeping and she would come to my room and cry on my shoulder.She got dreams of her dad hurting her i never knew that some dad's were so cruel.Sometimes i hear her cry to herself having no one in her life i always wanted to help her i sighed as one day i reached manny's room.She was holding isabelle and singing her to sleep i brought food from lukes as i saw her turn frustrated with isabelle._

_''hey sweetie im home i brought lukes jess mentioned you couldnt go to school cause isabelle wouldnt stop crying and you didnt want to leave her you know when that happens you have to call me ill take her i can work at home''_

_''thanks could you take her i couldnt sleep last night im really tired''_

_''sure she has a play date with will oh hun get ready i heard jessica is coming to visit lynn''_

_''oh cool''_

_She closed the door after she handed me will and i straped in her stroller and walked her to my moms house.The door was open and my mom was sitting on the porch seats with emily._

_''mom''_

_''sweets'' I kissed her cheeck and kissed emily's as i grabbed isabelle and put her inside where i saw lynn with charlie studing._

_''hey lynn charlie look at who i brought''_

_''oh my god you brought isa where's manny''_

_''sleeping at home could you watch her i need to call paris she called me last night but i couldnt pick up''_

_''sure rory i love isa''_

_I dialed paris's # as i heard paris's voice she sounded like she was crying i sighed as i said hello._

_''rory can you come see me''_

_''paris all the way in N.Y''_

_''No im here in hartford with kayla i need you''_

_''ill come''_

_I hanged up as i went up to lynn ''lynn can you take care of her for an hour if im not back yet can you take her to my house okay ill be in hartford''_

_I was outside the room and i saw how kayla just sat there looking inside a book as i saw paris come out hugging me her eyes were puffy red and her face was red._

_''what is a matter''_

_''i caught doyle with another woman in the bar a pregnant women in a bar and they were kissing he was touching her belly like he was the father and all his buisness meeting omg she was so beautiful she was 23 and she looked like that girl we saw in starshollow in the diner that day she came in with this younger sibling._

_My eyes darted towards paris as she cried on her hand i went up to her and hugged her.The tears fell on my shirt as she cried harder she looked horrible._

_''come with me i have 2 spare rooms you can live with me until you feel better kayla why dont you go pack up and pack up your mom's stuff''_

_She smiled that watery smile that smile that reminded me ofmany things.as i helped her sit down and handed her coffe.Her tears still fell as i told her to take a short shower.My eyes fell on kayla her face was tan like paris and her hair was blonde like paris and her eyes were brown.But she didnt cry i saw paris leave the shower in a robe.I sat her down the vanity and did her make up than hair she looked better just that she had no smile._

_It was late night and i came home jess looked angry and pissed off manny caring for Isabelle .Then i saw tears silently fall on lynns face as i told paris to go to the guest room._

_''whats up''_

_''the police is looking for us we kiddnapped a minor and thats what manny is a 14 year old''_

_''we had to call them they came and we told them that manny's dad abuses her my mom was manny legal guardian if anything happened to her dad and since my mom is in cali she will give us access to keep manny''_

_''ok''_

_Lynn p.O.V_

_It was next weekend the weekend that I left to cali to see my mom but this time it was with manny isabelle in hands of lorelai and rory.I saw her hold isabelle and handed her to rory who hugged manny than me.We got in the plane and awaited for a trip to cali._

_We were there and i saw my mom her hair was now a hazel brown with a few lime green highlights she smiled as i hugged her and when she saw manny she hugged her too.She lost all her weight from pregnancy my eyes sighed as her brown eye looked at manny.She just kept that grin she had when she saw me._

_''Look at you you look more like your mom everyday''_

_She smiled as she grabbed usby the hand and we walked out smiling and laughing.We told her the story and she sighed saying her and lina will take a visit to conneticut._

_Jess P.O.V_

_We sat there me and jessica looking at manny who just stared at her daughter her father was next to jessica and jessie would just glare at him her eyes fixed on manny.Jessi did leave but she would never hit Lynn or Lina.The lawyer just talked as we listened._

_''Okya well it states that if anything happened to alan thatJessica would get her now what is the story''_

_''My dad abuses me and it hurts to be with him and i want to live with jessie or jess please dont make me go with him he'll kill me''_

_''okay why open out now''_

_''because i have this daughter and i will not alow him to lay a hand on her now''_

_''any proof''_

_She showed the bruises and we won the case we got her then jessie spoke up._

_''I want her ot stay with jess he will take care of manny great''_

_I hugged manny as they did a tight restraning order for 10 years against her father._

_Another chapter aint it great_


	14. It hurts to be you

_In this chapter im gonna focus on the drama between jess and Jessica and Lynn with erin_

_Jess P.O.V_

_Looking thru the diner window i would see that jessie would care for Lina and hold her.I knew lorelai and Jessie hit it off and rory told me she couldnt belive that someone so nice as jessie would leave her daughter.Well she did i still remember it like it was yesterday._

_It was one of those days she came home drunk frustrated that she couldnt go to college.Lynn was only 3 and marissa would help us out and so would tina._

_Flashback_

_I saw Jessie come in her face was filled with sorrow i looked at the christmas tree as she started yelling her face filled with tears._

_''Im so sick of you hassaling me jess okay i had dreams i love lynn with all my heart but i need to live my life i wanted to go to college but you and marris get that chance and i cant ask Tina to take care of her she already has a 3 year old to worry about''_

_''atleast im here for her while you go drinking with yor girls''_

_''Im not here for her ive been here taking care of her and feeding her and working i let you sleep at nights i cant sleep oaky you know i wanted to go to UCLA and live in cali but you wanted to go to NYU and i needed you with me and lynn and i need a father to hold us to protect us okay so dont tell me i dont give a damn cause i do ''_

_'' who said you didnt give a damn i know you do but you dont act like it okay you are a a spoiled brat go to hell okay if you dont want to be here leave okay''_

_''Okay ill leave but guess what you should go to hell and just because im leaving dosent mean i dont love her okay'' She ran off packing her bags it was christmas eve that night i saw her go to lynns room her face filled with tears hugging her and crying kissing her cheecks she left a note their i remember how i stared out that window while she was walking to the bus stop she look back about 15 times and i saw her shoulders shake when she sat down once i saw her look at the window her face filled with tears but she hopped on the bus and cried._

_The next day lynn cried the whole day i read her the note and it said_

_Dear Lynn_

_Im leaving for a while and i want you to know i will always love u ill never ever forget you and whenever i look at a baby youll be in my mind see i know tears wont help cause if we cried about eachother well that will just add more pain so i will leave you with this gift and i will send you all the love in the world ok and if you ever need me look up the sky and make a wish that i was there with you just like i will do with you_

_Con Mucho Amor _

_Te amo _

_Mi princessa del pueblo _

_Jessica Honduros_

_Flash Back_

_It ended up that she left a locket with a picture of her and then of lynn.I remember all her B-day she would look up at the sky.I sat in the gazzebo and i saw Jessie reach me she wore this flower dress that reach to her thigh with spegetti straps and jeans she smiled the smile and she sat next to me._

_''So is jess still a book freak''_

_''Yep is Jessie still a shopping freak''_

_''no but she is a dumb blonde''_

_''shes not a blonde''_

_''to leave a daughter like that i consider her a blonde''_

_''you know jessie im sorry you feel sorry for yourself''_

_''i read your book its good why dont you ask rory out listen im sorry about leaving you guys and that night was horrible i regret that night please dont hate me''_

_''No rory wont give me a chance and jessie I still love you but not like the way we used to ''_

_''yep''_

_''I see you with lina and its amazing you love her''_

_''i love both of my daughters equally okay Jess''_

_I saw her hugg me and walk off ._

_''Hey '' She turned her eyes were hazely but now with a sparkle._

_''Jess is also a dumb blonde for letting jessie escape the way he did and he is now letting another girl slip thru his fingers''_

_''well make sure this one dosent slip out of his fingers'' She then got her hands and made a fake camera with it and took a fake picture with it.She smiled as i smiled at her and got up and walked to her(i know i copied elizabethtown with that camera thing'') and hugged her.She smiled at me as we walked to the diner leaving any of our old wounds._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_My eyes glistened with tears as i saw erin kissing the new girl Mariah the tears slided down my face and i just ran the other derection.Yes i knew that the day we kissed it was nothing but to me it was to the nearest bathroom i saw the plastics the plastics were these head to toe perfect girls.Cindy the leader had orange curls usally straightend but today for her pleasure were glossy curls,Ashleen had brown perfect hair straight or wavy she could pull it off and Delise she was paled skin with Jet black hair she was beautiful.And perfcet they all wore these skirts that were tight Pink for the leader Blue for ashleen and black for Delise.All girls wore the same tank top exept each one said something diffrent NY Girl Cali Girl and Miami Girl.They each stared at the mirror as i reached for a stall and entered hearing them gossip_

_''Well did you hear about Erin and the new girl Mariah'' said cindy_

_''oh yeah got her pregnant she looks chubby now wow poor thing'' said ashleen_

_''poor thing wasnt he going out with Lynn she cool i talk to her in math'' said delise_

_''how far along is mariah''_

_''2 months almost 3''_

_''omg he got her pregnant while lynn was in the hospital'' THey clicked their mouth as they all left and i was sitting on the floor crying the tears ran down my cheeck as i heard the bell.The plastics were nice i talked to delise then there were the pink ladies they were the tough girls and the rockers and rappers the jock the brains and the devils the gang they all lived in hartford.The tears rushed out of my face.Then i heard the door open from the bathroom as i heard my name._

_''Lynn come out i saw delise she saw you come in and she forgot 2 seconds later and talked about something sweetie''_

_''charlie did he get her pregnant''_

_She sighed as she opened my stall door and kneeled down by me._

_No P.O V_

_Charlie knelt down by lynn as she held her hand ''yeah 2 months ago while you were in the coma i got along with mariah and she told me''_

_Lynns face was pale and she cried on her hand as charlie pulled her in a hug and she helped her get up._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_I saw my eyes they were brimmed with black and red my cheecks were filled with black marks becuase os my eyewear she grabbed me and we headed to class.It was the end of the day charlie was next to me babbling about how men just break hearts.We entered the diner to see my mom carrying lina as i just ran up the stairs and cried in my pillow._

_Jess P.O.V_

_I saw lynn climb up the stairs charlie was going to sit as jessie stared at the stairs she climbed.I sighed as she handed me the baby and headed up the stairs and then i heard a ding and looked up to see the guy myu daughter was crushing for._

_Jessie P.O.V_

_I saw lynn she was lying on her bed crying i could hear her sobbing on the pillow as i just sat by her patting her back.She stoped crying and she looked at me her hair a mess her face was filled with mascara marks and tear marks._

_''Babby whats a matter''_

_''this guy i like well i thought he liked me i mean he kissed me and all but when i was in a coma he got some girl pregnant and today i saw them kissing and i just died i need someone''_

_''well mi princessa del pueblo what do you feel in your heart''_

_''I feel like he tore my heart into pecies like he fed it to the sharks i like him alot and now i feel like he just used me have you ever felt that way''_

_''once your age i met this boy i liked it ended up all he wanted was to make his ex jealous''_

_She sighed as i said this but then smiled_

_''see if he really likes you he'll know your in pain and come see you and then make it all better one day youll meet a guy like that i met your father and he picked up the pecies for the guy i like just like marcus did for me so clean your face come with me and lets drink coffe'' I put my forhead against her as we laughed and i walked downstairs while their i saw charlie getting angry at a kid and i realized a Bff would only kick a guy out if he broke her best friends heart._

_''Charlie let him in go see lynn''_

_He ran up the stairs as jess looked at me i just shrugged and walked off._

_Lynn P.O.V_

_My hair was in a bun as i wore sweat pants and a simple Tee that said coffe Princess._

_That when i heard a knock my eyes scanned my cds as i yelled come in._

_''Lynn'' I turned to see erin their my eyes just kept the gaze from his eyes.Till i went back to the cds my eyes felt like they were gonna water i grabbed a cd that was from the veronicas and then i grabbed Howl off my dads bookcase.He touched my shoulder as i shrugged it off._

_''Listen lynn delise came up to me and told me i never intended for you to be hurt''_

_''well why did you kiss me''_

_''i liked you ok but you were at the hospital''_

_''exactly while i was in a hospital room under a coma you got a other girl pregnant ''_

_He sighed as he sat down on the bed tears rolled down my cheecks as i sat on the couch that placed itself in front of the tv._

_''we were drunk when she told me we hanged out as friend and i fell in love dont be mad lynn maybe we can be friends''_

_''get out ok ill talk to you later'' As i heard the door slam i sighed letting the tears fall more i stared at the cd in my hand i put it in the stereo as i put it full blast and read howl.I stayed in that postion till i heard a knock at my door.Looking up i saw manny her face filled with color as she went by me and hugged me.I placed my head on her arm as i cried some more._

_Rory P.O.V_

_I saw doyle hugg paris in their house as she just shoved him and went into her room._

_My eyes scanned in the house as doyle stared i shaked my head asparis came out.Tears fell down her eyes as she hugged him and stuck a note in his hand.She walked off as she_

_left the house i followed her.Later that day i entered the diner to see jess and jessie laughing i felt a bit jelouse as i just sighed.Paris was at my house as i felt hands around my eyes i just turned to see Gabriela i just screeched._

_''Gabbi omg you came home from Montana''_

_''Yep omg look at you you are glowing''_

_I just hugged her as she laughed Gabbi had Jet black hair with a few blue curls her eyes were brown.She was 17 and was like a sister to me she was a abandon girl that lived with grandma and grandpa.She moved to montana with her foster parents and would come back when she turned 18 her birthday is in 4 days._

_''The diner looks the same exept for the 2 sitting their''_

_''Jess Jessie this is my sister well not really but like one Gabriela Gabbi this is lukes nephew jess and his ex gf jessica and their daughter is upstairs somewhere''_

_''Hi all wheres lorelai and luke ohh and the daughter they had and son Grandma tell me everything you know''_

_''theyre at the house''_

_''cool grandma told me i can stop by ill go see lorelai and luke bye nice meeting yall''_

_'''so who Gabriela''_

_''Oh when she was 8 grandma and grandpa found her and gave her to student services they said to keep her until they fouind her foster parents so while they did grandma and grandpa got close to her so when she wa 12 they found her foster parents and when she is 18 she can comeback to us she's turning 18 in4 days its so cool seeing her where's lynn''_

_''well i have a coffe date with her but she never came i need to go get my baby from Liz i left lina with her liz was always like a mom to me and she loves lina so tell lynn that ill be back if she want the coffe date bye jess'' She kissed his cheeck and then hugged me as she said bye rory._

_''so why are u chummy with jessie''_

_''today i forgave her''_

_''great never hold grudges can i go see lynn''_

_Ýah manny came down a hour ago saying that she felt sick but that was a total lie''_

_''how do you know''_

_''for mother days their was always a party at her school and they had to attend with a mother so every time the party came her and manny would pretend lynn was sick cause people knew taht manny's mom died she never attended but lynn mom was always a mystery so manny say she was sick and i would leave them alone till middle school i realized the pattern go see her''_

_Climbing up the stair i saw lynn reading while she listend to linkin park.I sat on the corner of her bed as i touched her knee._

_''hey whats up ''_

_she sighed as she pulled the book out of her face she was with that pissed off mixed up with sadness.I knew that looked she also looked afraid i just touched her knee as she got up and hugged me._

_She talked to me telling me all this info about this guy and i just nodded i never felt like that ive felt pain and sadness dean tore myu heart apart but not like the kind where i want him back.This erin must be the sweet type too sweet he really hurt this amazing girl._

_Later on that hour we heard a knock to see jessie her hair was up and she was holding Lina._

_''Hey hun do you still want to go on the coffe date''_

_''sure where are we going''_

_''i know not here jess wont give us any and i dont want to take lina out of the town so late''_

_''there a starbuck by paromount road and ill take lina she's baisicaly like a neice''_

_She handed me the baby as she hugged me thanks and kissed her goodbye i told her i would be at my house._

_Lorelai P.O.V_

_MY eyes fell on the door as teh bell rang luke was holding will as i said its open._

_''Thats how you greet you long lost like cousin'' My eye widen at the look of the 12 year old that left she look brand new as i got up to hugg her.She was smiling grin to ear she hugged me back as she ran to luke and hugged him.My eyes saw her bag as i just sighed at the sight of her the last time i saw her she was crying her eyes out and her face was filled with tear stains on her face._

_''Gabbi when did you get here''_

_''last night but grams was showering me with gift all day we went to the mall to but we went to get gifts''_

_''Omg you should of came over sooner did you meet jess''_

_''Yah'' Sitting down with the girl ive always felt was my cousin as she got to meet all the kids._

_Rory P.O.V_

_Paris was getting dressed to go see a movie with kayla manny was caring for isa and lina as i got on my PJs. My eyes fell on the phone that rang a high ring i rushed to the phone and heard a hushed voice._

_''Hello''_

_''RORy its Gigi i need help umm mom is crying and she throwing stuff can you come get me shereally sick''_

_''hunn in boston im taking care of my friends daughter''_

_''oh well whatever you know i just called''_

_''Gorgei who are you calling''_

_''no one mama bye ror''_

_Then i heard a crash and i got worried i hanged up and rushed to the living room to see paris.My eyes fell on the babies god to much drama i sighed as i grabbed paris._

_''paris can u rent movies gigi called and i need to get her and i cant leave manny with 2 babies cause if they both cry she wont be able to comfort both''_

_''fine um can kayla walk alone''_

_''yeah kayla come with me''_

_I took her hand as i explained if she can walk back home alone i dropped her off as i drove to boston.On the road i knew that i needed to take sherry too she wasnt my favorite person seh didnt even come to the funeral.I finally arrived the clock said 12:00 i got out as i went to the house then i saw sherry open the door.She wasnt the perky blonde i knew she turned brunnette 2 years ago she had no smile and her eyes were dull.Then i saw gigi her face on the side and i saw glass on the floor._

_''sherry gigi called me are you ok''_

_''Yess i i i am oooo...k ayy god gorgeai i told you to call no one umm come in rory hunny''_

_Sherry turned as she grabbed the broom i noticed how she shivered my eyes fell on gigi as she went to hugg me.Then i heard a scream i entered the bathroom sherry entered to see a needle my eyes went wide.As i grabbed the injecting needle my eyes scan for the drug as i grabbed the pack.Her face fell as she tried grabbing it from me as she pushed me into the bath as i hit my head on the hard part and fell into unconcious._

_No P.O.V_

_Sherry stayed their as she made her way to rory grabbing the needle to see the needle injected in her arm.Her eyes scanned to see her daughter standing their she was crying as she grabbed rory.The blood crawled a bit off of her head as she carried her to the room.Gigi stood their as she talked_

_''Mom we need to take her to the hospital''_

_''no the drug was injected into her blood the hospital would think she a drug addict''_

_''mom''_

_''noooo listen lets get her into the car''_

_They stuffed her in the car gigi holding a cloth to her head as sherry drove to conneticut._

_Jess P.O.V_

_It was 2 am i saw jessie get up as the baby cried lynn was sitting by the laptop.THe door was being knocked likle burgurlers as the baby cried louder lynn made her way to the window and she gasped._

_''someones out their holding a body''_

_We all ran down the stairs to see a young girl the rain was soaking her as the mother stood their holding a body as we got closer i heard sobbing noises from lynn it was rory in her arms._

_''what did you do to her''_

_''ím her stepmother dont talk to me like that''_

_The girl next to them was crying as i checked for a pulse i then felt her head was with blood.I sighed as i grabbed the phone to call lorelai then the woman stepped in front of me._

_''Who are you calling''_

_''her mom your sherry and your gigi''_

_''Yeah''_

_My hands reached for the phone as gigi said no in a low voice her eyes were filled with regret she sighed as she said something.\_

_''I called her cause my mom was crying and throwing things for my dad and she came she heard a noise she entered the bathroom and saw my mom injecting drugs okay they were fighting for the needle when she fell and hit her head okay also it got injected to her body too i felt guilty''/_

_I looked at her as i just sighed and felt tears stringout, _


	15. Under the rain

_Lynn P.O.V_

_Lorelai came so fast to the diner her face welled with tears she was crying as she saw her daughter.Rory layed their the blood still ran a bit and she was still drugged and lorelai came in with a face of worry and pissed._

_''Omg sherry how could you do this to my daughter''_

_''Lorelai i didnt mean to ok leave me alone''_

_''what why you caused this''_

_''okay so not fair ive been living a hel since chris died oka lorelia i need him so much how could he leave me with gigí it hurts 2 much i needed to ease the pain so i got caught up with drugs and im sorry oky im really sorry''_

_The woman fell on the floor and i felt my self turn cold as rory laid there my mom then grabbed the coffe pot and she screamed._

_''ókay she needs a doctor and we have to drive her their she needs blood okay she could die''_

_The eyes fell on us as i got the car keys lorelai said to call her as dad nad mom left with her.My eyes looked at the gilor she looked my age as i walked by her and hugged her._

_Jess P.O.V_

_The doctor came near us as i jessie sat down her face filled with worries._

_''Okay Lorelai is fine just lost 2 much blood and we found drugs in her system''_

_''it wasn her she went to see her bf and she tried to stop him as she did she slipped and hit her head getting the needle injected in her arm her bf daughter brought to us and we took her here''_

_''okay we are getting her some blood as of right now ok she just woke up we have wires hooked up to get the remaining drugs out of her okay you may both go in''_

_We entered to see rory lieing on her back looking at the tv her face was filled with tears as she looked up.Her hand twitched a bit as she laid her hand by the silver bar tears welled up her eyes a bit more as we reached her._

_'Hey rory look at you are you ok''_

_''im good''_

_My eyes adjusted to the bag in the pole which had some red liquid in it jessie grabbed rorys hand as i reached fro the cell and called lorelai._

_3 days later_

_Rory P.O.V_

_Drama is one word to put what has been happening these past 3 days but i loved my house being crowded filled with paris and kayla manny and isa.But also my little sister GiGi was stayin here till Sherry got better.Then i felt a hand on my shoulder i looked up to see Gabi her face was with a smile she just hugged me i knew my mom told her a bout dean.His name was never mentioned in this town but if it was i would shrug it off that night was movie night between all us girls.My mom even invited grandma we all decided on a musical marathon we watched grease sound of music mary poppins and ex.Grandma was asleep in my moms bed with mom by her and gabi in her other side.Manny was in my bed with lynn and Gigi on the couch in the side of my room.jessie left to my house layla was next to paris on the couch and jessie decided t take lina and Isabella.Walking out i felt the spring air on me as i felt a few raindrops and i walked to the bridge to see jess sitting their reading.I was frozen in my place thinking about how i pushed him away i like him no love him and i need him in my life as tears slided down my face.then i had the guts to walk up to him as i sat next to him._

_''jess hey umm why are you here''_

_''nothing'' My eyes settled on the water as the rain drops poured harder on the water.Then he gotup and walked off_

_''are you mad at me;''_

_''no im sick that your pretending you dont love me like i love you im sick that your life keeps on getting risked dont you love me''_

_''no i dont ok''_

_''why did you kiss me i know that you didnt do that for comfort okay i love you and i wil always love you''_

_Tears started running as he stared at me i stood there frozen as i felt the water fall on my head my hair was sticking to my face my clothes to my body as he sighed and turned around.Thats when i felt my feet walking towards him._

_He spun around and i kissed him it was like the first time we kissed at the wedding as i put my arms around his neck and after a few seconds he let go and he smiled at me.I smiled too as i hugged him and shouted out._

_"I love you jess mariano'' i looked up the sky and shouted it out tears ran down my face as water fell on our faces i hugged him as he lifted me around and spun me around._

_''I love you too rory gilmore.'' He kissed me again and we pulled apart when we heard a finally to see lynn lorelai and Gabriella standing their with grins on their face i smiled as i hugged jess._

_Well all i could say was that we both got sick and manny had to move in with mom for awhile and jessie had to leave but not before saying that we were invited to her wedding which was to be held in a church in hartford._

_Then 2 weeks past and we all had to do thing with the wedding and then more drama came for paris.That night i heard the door being knocked on as i saw doyle standing their shouting paris name._

_''PARIS''_

_''What doyle''_

_''IIII LOOOOOOOVEr you'' He was drunk and he sat down on the floor pleading paris to come back._

_''who was that woman you were kissing''_

_''she kissed me she was my brother girlfriend and he got her pregnant and she was kissing me for revenge''_

_''how do i know your telling the truth''_

_''cause he is'' I saw the girl come in as she looked at paris._

_''he is telling the rtruth i drove him here after the policeman called me okay hun please forgive him he loves you and you deserve him''_

_''well okay come here'' they hugged eachother as the girl left i just smiled as mannys baby started crying my eyes went to the room.She was such a good mother._

_1more chapter_


	16. Wedding date

_Lynn P.O.V_

_The day finally came the day that mom was getting married i was her maid of honor.She was standing over the mirror as she looked at liz who was making some final touches to the dress.Rory was sitting down playing with lina as tears welled up my moms eyes she stood tall looking at the mirror she was happy.Lorelai entered the room frowning at the mention of the song that was gonna play for their wedding song._

_''Spanish i wont understand i mean come on half the town wont understand it''_

_''Theirs translation on all the tables and if you wanna dance take it with you''_

_''lorelai its a beautiful song by Belinda the song is Angel''_

_''fine''_

_My eyes looked over the window thinking of my happy ending it was raining and they decided to have it outside.God look at the day its horrible my mom said she would love having the wedding in the rain.My happy ending was getting my mother and a mom like rory my whole family and maybe a guy.See erin was in the past i now was attached with this friend of sara who moved here and he is cute._

_Then i heard screaming from the kitchen to hear lorelai screeching then i heard 3 babies wailing of course she woke up Isabela and Will.My smile started to brighten as rory and loreali got into a arguement.Mom was getting offthe stool she was standing on.Her dress was white with a wavy ends it was speggetti straps with a net jacket (you know those type of shawls that are see thru)_

_her hair was brown with white curls a white rose tiara on her head.Her neck had a necklace with a sapphire and my birthstone along with lina's by the side.She was wearing a old bracelet given to her by Manny's mom Tina.A new pair of earrings andshe borrowed a braceltfrom rory.Manny sat down next to me her smile was beautiful she wore a pink dress with sleeves.Holding Isa as she smiled at me then we heard a shouting coming from outside.then i saw marrissa apear with a baby in hand a baby boy as i ran to her hugging her._

_''hey lynn this is Mason''_

_''ohh he so cute god mariss i missed you''_

_''i heard about the drama thank god its over ahhh Jessie''_

_''Mariss i havent see you in years''_

_''me too look at you beautiful as always and this must be lina beautiful creature''_

_''thanks i cant wait to meet all of your kids this must be the 3rd hello little''_

_''mason''_

_''mason cute name for a gorgeous baby sit down''_

_Looking up i saw rory enter with 2 of the guest lane and sookie Rory was wearing a blue dress with a few sparkles it looked like manny's but it was strapless.Her hair was down in curls she was smiling as she introduced people._

_''sookie this is jessie and this is marrissa lane same to same''_

_''hey sookie thank you for coming and hi lane thank you''_

_Lorelai came rushing in her dress was teal like rory's but with one side strapless the other with a sleeve.She shouted out that the carrige was here to get them as i quikly walked to a room and grabbed a purse and walked out to see everyone entering the carrige my dress was light purple and backless as i entered the carrige and sat their feeling the air._

_Jess P.O.V_

_I heard alot of footsteps as we walked down the diner i grabbed a hold of ember and crystal.As i walked them outside to see marriss walking by with liz both of them holding babies.Walking over to them i hugged both of them as i placed lina in her carseat and placed Isabella then will.They both went to their seat as i saw all the men coming by i was the best man luke next to me as i stood tall and watched the carrige pull off lorelai came out then rory then manny then my daughterLynn.She smiled at me as she placed herself by the alter then came out the bride as we all smiled the day was beautiful._

_Lynn p.o.v_

_All of my friends were sitting at a table as i got up from themytable and walked towards thiers as i heard everyone laughing and dancing.Sitting next to Sara and Eric wewere all sittingI saw manny caring for Isa and Danny with a large Alexa, Jackie was sitting next to Gigi.Then i heard lane call out for the couple for the wedding song._

_''And the song is in spanish Their a translation in the middle of the table and this is Angel by Belinda''_

_My eyes looked at my mom as she walked to the center of the room with marcus as she danced placing her head on his shoulder._

Aqui estoy, tu tambiÃn  
Aunque sea en la imaginaciÃn baby  
Esta vez quiero ser  
La luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina

Como amigo te he sido fiel  
Pero ahora te llevo en la piel  
Se que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soÃnar

_I saw as she looked at him crying her eyes were filled with tears as she whispered ears to him then i saw luke and lorelai get up and dance next to my mom they didnt understand a thing but they danced to the music._

Te digo

Somos los dos como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueÃno contigo

Eres mi angel de paz, dejame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma

_As they danced alot of couples got up and joined them as i smiled a small smile. My life was finally right and im glad for it as tears reached my eyes then i saw rory and jess get in as they danced and started to talk god thank you for all you Have given me this year i love x-mas love you god._

Tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel  
Ser solo amigos no es facil baby  
Despertar es un dolor  
Si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
Y aÃºn espero

Como amigo te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Cuando se va a terminar  
O cuando sera realidad?

Te digo

Somos los dos como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueÃ±o contigo

Eres mi angel de paz, dejame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma

Te digo

Somos los dos como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tanto mideo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte mas  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mi algo mas

Este bello secreto  
Mi corazÃ³n guardarÃ¡  
Todo lo he soÃ±ado  
Y era contigo

Te digo

Somos los dos como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueÃ±o contigo

Eres mi angel de paz, dejame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma

Aqui estoy, tu tambiÃ©n  
Aunque sea en la imaginaciÃ³n baby

_Thank you for everyone that has been supportive i love you all this is my 2nd ff and i hope to do more this is a translate for what the song said sorry if the traslation is bad it may not make sense but whatever anyway much love oh and if your wondering why liz and marrissa was walking is because they dropped them off abit farther then the gazzebo._

here i am you too  
Although Its the imagination baby  
This time I want to be  
The Full Moon that hopes to you  
And it illuminates to you

As a friend youve been faithful  
But now I take to you in the skin  
That it is not going to happen  
But I can dream it

I say to you

We are both like the air that is  
Floating free in the immensity  
I hear your voice, i dream with you

You are my angel of peace, let me fly  
To your side ill always want to be  
Your wings fill my soul

Your seal of love,i take in my skin  
To beonly friends is not easy baby  
To wake up is a pain  
if its not true of what i like  
And still I hope

As friend youve been faithful  
Now I take to you in the skin  
When one is going away to finish  
Or when will it be a reality?

I say to you

We are both like the air that this  
Floating free in the immensity  
I hear your voice, i dream with you

You are my angel of peace, let me fly  
To your side Ill always want to be there  
Your wings fill my soul

I say to you

We are both like the air that this  
Floating free in the immensity  
Your wings fill my soul

so afraid of lossing you  
so afraid to not see you againbut  
Although you are my friend  
For me your something more

This beautiful secret  
My heart will keep  
All I have dreamed it  
And it was with you

I say to you

We are both like the air that this  
Floating frees in the immensity  
I hear your voice, i dream with you

You are my angel of peace let me fly  
To your side Ill always want to be  
Your wings fill my soul

I m here, you too  
Although its in the imagination baby

Again thank you to everyone and bye


End file.
